Chicago Cops
by MarinaMina
Summary: Madison Alvarez est en danger à Détroit, elle va devoir tout quitter pour aller vivre à Chicago chez un ami de son frère. L'histoire se déroule en premier temps quelques années avant la création de l'unité des renseignements puis au sein de l'unité en deuxième temps.
1. Chapter 1

Un froncement de sourcils, un œil qui s'ouvre, puis un deuxième. Pour finalement les refermer aussitôt à cause du soleil.

Je souffle un grand coup puis ouvre mes yeux et me redresse dans mon lit. Je jette un coup d'œil tout autour de moi en commençant par la fenêtre ou je m'aperçois que j'ai oublier de fermer les volets hier soir.

-Quelle conne, murmurais-je

Je regarde ensuite l'état du reste de la chambre et me rend vite compte que les inviter de ma fête d'hier soir sont venue s'amuser jusqu'ici. Des gobelets, des bouteilles, des cendriers remplis de mégots de cigarette ainsi que des vêtements qui ne sont pas les miens traînent un peu partout.

Je regarde finalement l'heure sur mon portable: 13h37, je me décide à me lever. Je longe le couloir et m'arrête devant la chambre de mon frère. J'enclenche la poignée et pousse la porte doucement, je le vois allongé sur son lit encore habiller de ses vêtements militaire.

Travis est lieutenant dans l'armée et m'a fais la surprise de rentrer hier soir pour mon anniversaire et pour un mois. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis quatre mois maintenant, il m'a énormément manqué et je compte bien profité de lui tant qu'il est à la maison.

Je referme donc la porte et me dirige vers la cuisine, en passant dans le salon je me rend compte du bordel que mes amis ont foutu hier soir. Arrivée dans la cuisine je me sers un grand café et ouvre la fenêtre pour allé fumer sur la terrasse.

Après avoir fumer ma cigarette et bu mon café je me dirige vers la salle de bain, je prend une douche brûlante pour bien me réveiller. Je me regarde ensuite dans le miroir et m'observe quelques minutes. J'ai eu 16 ans hier et physiquement je me trouve plutôt basique. De long cheveux roux ondulés, des yeux bleus et verts - qui selon les dires de mon frère et de mes amis étaient à tomber - une bouche pulpeuse et un corps dans la normale.

Une fois prête je me décide à ranger et nettoyer toute la maison. C'est seulement au bout d'une bonne heure que je termine. Je regarde mon téléphone et répond au message d'hier de mes amis qui me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ou bien me remercie pour la fête d'hier soir en me disant qu'ils se sont bien amusés.

15h22, je me décide à profiter du soleil en allant courir un peu, je me mets donc en tenue de sport, prends mon Ipod avec mes écouteurs et sors de la maison. Je commence à courir avec Eminem à fond dans mes oreilles, j'en profite également pour observer le quartier et les gens qui y habitent.

Je vis à Détroit dans le Michigan. Une des villes les plus dangereuse selon les journalistes américains. Il est vrai que ce n'es pas la ville la plus sure mais existe-t-il une ville ou il ne se passe jamais d'accidents, jamais de meurtres ou d'agressions ? Je ne crois pas. J'habite un quartier dit "a problèmes" mais j'aime ce quartier, je vis ici depuis toujours, tout le monde ce connais et nous prenons tous soins des uns et des autres. Certains de mes amis sont même affiliés à du trafic de drogues mais il y a une règle à Détroit, si tu n'es pas flic et que tu vois quelque chose d'illégal tu la ferme ou tu pourrais le regretter. Tout ceux qui ont voulu dénoncer des trafiquants ne sont plus la pour en parler. La police de Détroit quand à elle à arrêter toutes les rondes dans notre quartier en raison de plusieurs agressions sur des officiers de police.

Je m'arrête quelques minutes pour reprendre mon souffle et pour ramasser quelques fleurs. Je me dirige ensuite vers le cimetière en marchant. Je me stoppe prés d'un grand chêne, face à deux tombes. Celles de mes parents. Fernando et Adison Alvarez. Mon père était espagnol, il est arrivé aux Etats-Unis à l'age de 16 ans et est directement entrer à l'académie de police. Il était un flic exemplaire et était très respecté dans notre quartier, il est décédé dans une fusillade il y a un peu plus d'un an. Ma mère quand a elle était une américaine pure souche et était originaire de Chicago, elle à rencontrer mon père quand celui-ci l'a arrêté pour avoir frapper un jeune qui maltraité et se moqué d'un sans abris. Cette histoire m'a toujours fait sourire. Je n'es pas beaucoup de souvenir de ma mère, elle est morte quand j'avais 5 ans, Travis lui en avait 17.

Quand mon père est décédé Travis a pris ma garde et nous avons tout les deux décidé que m'émanciper serait la meilleure solutions. Lui pourrait continuer son boulot de militaire et moi je pouvais vivre seule sans la surveillance d'un adulte. J'avais eu mon diplôme de fin d'études à l'age de 14 ans, j'étais un petit génie comme dirait certains ou encore une tête d'ampoule comme dirait d'autres. J'ai ensuite fais mon cursus universitaire en seulement 1 an et j'ai obtenu mon diplôme en droit. Depuis je passe mes journée devant mon ordinateur à m'entraîner à pirater des sites internet et créer des logiciels - rien de bien méchants je vous rassure - en attendant de pouvoir rentrer à l'académie de police. Mon père m'avait fait passer un test de Qi à l'age de 8 ans et celui ci est de 185 ce qui fait que j'ai un don naturel pour tout ça.

Je m'accroupis devant les tombes et y dépose les fleurs ramassé un peu plus tôt.

-Vous me manquez tellement, je vous aimes, dis-je doucement.

Je me relève et sort du cimetière, je décide de prendre un raccourcis et de couper par un vieux parc abandonné depuis des années. Je ralentis une fois rentrée dans le parc à cause d'un point de côté.

-Non je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça !

Je me retourne brusquement et enlève mes écouteurs, je n'étais pas sur de ce que je venais d'entendre. J'avais éteins la musique et me concentrer pour savoir d'où était venu ce bruit, j'entendis des voix et me dirige alors dans leur direction mais ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Trois type à genoux les mains sur la tête et cinq autres debout, derrière eux les armes pointé sur leur têtes. Un des types par terre supplie de ne pas les tuer, qu'ils ne recommenceraient plus.

-C'est trop tard pour des excuses Sergio, vous avez voulu me voler, me la faire à l'envers mais vous allez en payer le prix, dit-il avec rage.

C'est la que je le reconnu, il n'y à qu'une personne dans ce quartier avec un tel accent Australien, Jason Clark, le chef du gang le plus dangereux de Détroit. Je reconnu également Gustavo, un de mes meilleurs amis qui lui aussi pointe une arme sur la tête d'un type. Je suis horrifiée, je savais que Stavo n'était pas tout à fait réglo mais je pensais qu'il faisait juste du petit trafic de drogue pour ces potes du lycée. Dans quel merde il s'est foutu.

Je vis Jason leur faire signe et ils tirèrent tous en même temps.

-NON !Hurlais-je

Je ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite que j'avais crier, seulement quand il se retournèrent vers moi.

-MADIE COURS ! Cria Gustavo en me voyant.

Il sait que maintenant que j'ai vu la scène je suis en danger. Je me mis a courir de toute mes forces vers ma maison, j'entend des types me courir après. Un d'eux se rapproche de plus en plus et finit par me plaquer au sol. Je me défend comme je peux et applique tout ce que mon frère et mon père m'ont appris pour me défendre en cas d'agressions. Je lui mets donc un coup de boule suivi d'un coup de poing qui le sonne un peu, j'en profite pour le faire basculer et lui mets un grand coup dans le plexus solaire ce qui le fais hurler de douleur et coupe sa respiration pour un bon moment. J'en profite pour me remettre à courir avant que les autres me rattrape, je passe par des petites ruelles pour finalement arriver chez moi. Je rentre dans la maison attrape mon téléphone dans ma poche et compose le 911.

-Police de Détroit, quel est votre urgence ?

-J'ai était témoins d'une exécution, ils me recherche dépêchez-vous je vous en supplie, dis-je en pleurant.

-Très bien, calmez-vous, êtes-vous en sécurité ?

-Oui je suis chez moi au 1345 Glever.

-Nous vous envoyons des officiers des maintenant ils seront là dans quelques minutes.

Je raccroche directement, ferme a clé les deux portes et vérifie toute les fenêtres. Puis je cour vers la chambre de Travis qui doit encore dormir avec la fête et le décalage horaire.

Je rentre dans la chambre comme une furie.

-Travis, réveille toi il faut que tu m'aide ! dis-je en le secouant violemment.

-Tu me fais chier, tu peux pas me laisser dormir j'ai du sommeil à rattraper, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai fais une grosse connerie Travis, je voulais pas crier, j'aurais pas dû mais c'est sortit tout seul et maintenant ils me recherchent, paniquais-je.

Il se redresse directement et se tourne vers moi en posant ses mains de chaque côtés de mon visage.

-Attend de quoi tu parle, qu'est ce qui se passe raconte moi, me dit-il calmement.

Je lui raconte tout dans les moindre détails.

-Merde mais qu'est ce qui t'es passais par la tête Madison, tu pouvais pas juste continuer ton chemin ? Cria-t-il.

Il s'est lever et fait des allers retours pour se calmer.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Travis, pleurais-je en mettant ma tête dans mes mains.

Je l'entend s'accroupir devant moi.

-Aller viens là, je vais régler ça t'inquiète pas, me dit-il doucement en me prenant dans ces bras.

On resta ainsi quelques secondes quand on frappa à la porte.

-Madame c'est la police ouvrez.

-T'as appeler les flics ?

-J'étais paniqué, je savais pas quoi faire. Et puis ils ne peuvent pas rester impuni après ce qu'il ont fait Travis.

-Tu te rends pas compte Madie, tu es maintenant le témoin clé d'un triple meurtre. Ils vont te faire témoigner, tu es foutu ! Me dit-il en colère.

Il me laisse dans la chambre et va ouvrir à la police, il ne m'a encore jamais parlé comme ça. Je l'es déçu, je le sais.

Il à raison, Jason voudra ma peau.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Madame c'est la police ouvrez._

 _-T'as appeler les flics ?_

 _-J'étais paniqué, je savais pas quoi faire. Et puis ils ne peuvent pas rester impuni après ce qu'il ont fait Travis._

 _-Tu te rends pas compte Madie, tu es maintenant le témoin clé d'un triple meurtre. Ils vont te faire témoigner, tu es foutu ! Me dit-il en colère._

 _Il me laisse dans la chambre et va ouvrir à la police, il ne m'avais encore jamais parlé comme ça. Je l'ai déçu, je le sais._

 _Il à raison, Jason voudra ma peau._

Je suis à présent au poste de police assise dans une salle d'interrogatoire seulement muni de deux chaises et d'une table, il y à également un miroir sans tain.

Quand la police est arrivé à la maison je leur est raconté toute l'histoire et il ont décidés de m'emmener directement au poste afin que je sois en sécurité. Travis m'a accompagné mais nous avons dû nous séparer à l'accueil afin que des agents prennent ma déposition et m'emmènent dans cette salle. J'entend des voix derrière la porte puis celle-ci s'ouvre sur un homme à la peau noire d'une trentaine d'années environ.

-Bonjour Madison, je suis le lieutenant Allen, je suis désolé que l'ont t'es fait attendre aussi longtemps, me dit-il avec un sourire.

-C'est pas grave, répondis-je en souriant doucement.

-J'ai lu ta déposition et j'ai parlé avec les officiers qui ce sont occupés de toi. J'aurai quelques petites questions complémentaires si tu veux bien, me demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, dis-je en me redressant un peu sur ma chaise et en croisant mes mains sur la table.

-J'ai lu que tu avais reconnu un de ces types comme étant Jason Clark c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, acquiesçais-je.

-Comment cela ce fait-il ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

Je fronce les sourcils au ton accusateur qu'il vient d'utiliser.

-Tout le monde connait Jason et puis il m'a accoster à plusieurs reprise dans le quartier, dis-je en levant les épaules.

-Accoster ? Tu peux être plus précise ?

-Il m'a draguer... Mais j'ai toujours refuser ses avances étant donné sa réputation à Détroit, avouais-je.

-Très bien, tu penses qu'il t'as reconnu dans ce parc ?

-A vrai dire j'en est aucune idée, quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais crié et qu'ils m'avaient tous entendu je me suis mise à courir le plus vite possible.

-Tu t'es donc mise à courir dès qu'ils se sont retournés ?

-Oui, dis-je en essayant de me convaincre moi même en sachant que ce n'es pas vraiment la vérité.

Je veux d'abord parlé à Gustavo et lui demander des explications avant de prendre la décision d'en parler à la police ou non. Je suis sur qu'il à était entraîné là-dedans par obligations et non par convictions.

-Les officiers qui ont pris ta déposition m'ont pourtant dit que quand ils sont arrivés à ton domicile et que tu leur à raconter l'histoire tu as laissais échapper que quelqu'un t'avais crier de courir. Mais étonnement ce n'es pas dans ta déposition. Tu peux m'expliquer ça ? Me demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux avec un regard perçant.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je suis démasquer. La panique m'a fais avouer sans le vouloir. Je fixe le lieutenant en silence essayant de paraître le plus calme et neutre possible. Après quelques seconde de mon silence il reprit la conversation.

-Écoute Madison, je connaissais très bien ton père. Nous avons travaillés ensemble sur plusieurs affaires, c'était un bon ami. Il était également un flic exemplaire, un des meilleurs pour moi.

Il venait de baisser d'un ton, il me prenait par les sentiments. Je commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux, entendre parler de mon père me rend faible et il le sent.

-Il me parler souvent de toi et de ton frère, il était très fière de vous. Je me souviens aussi qu'il était encore plus fière le jour ou tu lui à annoncé que tu voulais rentrer à l'académie de police et suivre son exemple. Tu es une fille très intelligente Madison, tu sais qu'au fond de toi tu dois me dire la vérité. Le boulot d'un flic est de servir et protéger, en laissant cet homme dans la nature tu mets en danger toute la ville et des milliers d'innocents. Alors je te le demanderais qu'une fois, est-ce que quelqu'un t'as dit de partir en courant ?

Il employé un ton neutre mais ferme, il à raison, si je veux être un bon flic je me doit de dénoncer mon ami. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et souffle un grand coup.

-Oui, Gustavo Martinez, avouais-je finalement.

Je le vis écrire son nom sur son petit carnet qu'il tient en main depuis le début.

-Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? Tu es proche de lui ?

-On se connaît depuis plusieurs années maintenant, c'est un très bon ami, on se voit assez souvent.

-Tu savais qu'il côtoyait Jason ?

-Non je savais juste qu'il faisait un peu de trafic de drogues avec des élèves du lycée pour son compte personnel, rien de bien méchant selon moi, dis-je hésitante.

-D'accord, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Il se retourne vers le miroir sans tain et fais un signe de tête. Sûrement à un de ses collègues qui nous observe derrière cette vitre depuis le début.

Un autre homme pénètre dans la pièce un dossier à la main, qu'il donne directement au lieutenant avant de ressortir. Le lieutenant Allen me regarde dans les yeux quelques secondes, soupire, puis ouvre finalement le dossier devant moi en étalant les photos devant mes yeux.

-Je suis désolé pour ton ami, me dit-il sincèrement.

Je mis aussitôt mes mains devant ma bouche et les larmes coulèrent directement sur mes joues à la vue des photos du corps de Gustavo par terre la gorge tranchée. J'observe ces photos en silence encore quelques instants.

-C'est de ma faute, murmurais-je en sanglotant.

-Ne t'accuses pas d'un crime que tu n'as pas commis, Jason l'as tuer parce que à cause de Gustavo tu lui à échapper. Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, il à préféré te protéger toi. Il savait que de toute façon son espérance de vit au sein du gang de Clark ne serait pas longue. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Madison.

J'hoche la tête et prend une grande inspiration pour me calmer, après tout le lieutenant à sûrement raison. En tout cas j'essaie de me convaincre qu'il à raison.

-Tu as reconnu les types qui t'ont couru après ?

-Non je n'es pas fais attention à leur visage, j'essayais de sauver ma vie, lui répondis-je.

-Bien sûr, je dois te dire que nous avons arrêter le type avec qui tu t'es battu, Carter Lewis, et Jason Clark aussi.

-Vous avez réussi à trouver Clark ? Demandais-je étonnée.

Il hoche la tête pour me le confirmer, je me rend compte à cette instant de la situation dans laquelle je suis.

-Tu es maintenant consciente que tu vas devoir témoigner au procès de Clark ? Tu es notre seule témoin. Nous cherchons à le coincer depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

-J'en suis pleinement consciente et je ferais mon devoir sans hésiter lieutenant, dis-je sûr de moi en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Nous allons placer des officiers 24h/24 et 7j/7 autour de chez toi jusqu'au procès et ensuite nous t'intégrerons probablement dans le programme de protection des témoins, peut-être même plus tôt que prévu.

Je viens de m'engager dans une situation que je ne contrôle plus. Ma vie ne dépend dorénavant plus de moi mais des services de police.


	3. Chapter 3

_-Tu es maintenant consciente que tu vas devoir témoigner au procès de Clark ? Tu es notre seule témoin. Nous cherchons à le coincer depuis plusieurs années maintenant._

 _-J'en suis pleinement consciente et je ferais mon devoir sans hésiter lieutenant, dis-je sûr de moi en le regardant dans les yeux._

 _-Nous allons placer des officiers 24h/24 et 7j/7 autour de chez toi jusqu'au procès et ensuite nous t'intégrerons probablement dans le programme de protection des témoins, peut-être même plus tôt que prévu._

 _Je viens de m'engager dans une situation que je ne contre plus. Ma vie ne dépend dorénavant plus de moi mais des services de police._

Nous venons tout juste de rentrer à la maison avec Travis et deux patrouilles de police qui nous ont escortées jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour ensuite retourner dans leur voiture et surveiller les alentours toute la nuit en attendant la relève demain matin.

Travis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé après avoir fermé à double tours derrière nous, il mit ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses mains puis souffla à grand coup. Je reste debout dans l'entrée à le regarder impuissante, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je m'approche finalement de lui doucement.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Travis, dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il se redresse et me fixe quelques secondes.

-Arrête d'être désolée Madie, je ne t'en veut pas, j'étais en colère au début mais tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. Vient là, me dit-il me ouvrant ses bras.

Je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps et me réfugie dans ses bras directement. Nous restions ainsi plusieurs minutes avant de nous séparer.

-Bouge pas, me dit-il en se levant.

Il se dirige vers la cuisine, j'entend des portes de placard et le vois revenir avec deux verres remplis d'un liquide marron. Il me tend le verre et en garde un pour lui avant de se rasseoir à mes côtés. Je sent le liquide et le regarde avec étonnement.

-Du whisky ? Sérieusement ? Lui demandais-je en souriant avec un sourcil relevé.

-Après une journée comme celle-la j'ai bien besoin d'un remontant et je pense que toi aussi, me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je lui souri doucement et ont bu en même temps et d'une traite notre verre. Je grimace et secoue ma tête à la sensation de l'alcool dans ma gorge. Travis me regarde en rigolant.

-Tu devrais aller prendre une douche pour te détendre un peu, moi j'ai quelques coups de fil à passer.

Il à retrouver sa voix et son regard sérieux.

-Quels genre de coups de fil ? demandais-je inquiète.

-Ne t'en fais pas, rien de grave, je te le dirais en temps voulu, répondit-il en m'embrassant le front tendrement.

-D'accord.

Je me lève et me dirige vers ma chambre afin de prendre des vêtements confortable puis vers la salle de bain. Je me déshabille et me regarde dans le miroir, je ne m'en suis pas aperçu mais j'ai une bosse sur le front ainsi qu'une belle égratignure sur la joue gauche. J'aurais un jolie bleu demain. Je fais coulais de l'eau froide et me glisse sous la douche. Je reste le visage sous le jet les yeux fermés pendant plusieurs minutes. J'essaie de me sortir tout ça de l'esprit mais je n'y arrive pas. Je revois encore et encore les événements de la journée et les photos du corps de Stavo. Je me décide à pleurer une bonne fois pour toute sachant qu'en plus de ça le bruit de la douche couvrirait mes pleurs.

Je sort de la douche les yeux rougis et j'entend Travis parler, surement au téléphone, mais je n'arrive pas à entendre sa conversation. Je sort de la salle de bain et me dirige vers la cuisine, en passant j'entend Travis dans sa chambre toujours au téléphone mais je décide de passer mon chemin. Après tout il m'à dit qu'il allait m'en parler en temps voulu. Je prend une poche de glace pour la bosse sur ma tête ainsi qu'une boite de gâteaux et m'installe devant la télévision. Je mange devant une émission de télé-réalité complètement idiote mais j'ai l'esprit ailleurs et ne fais pas vraiment attention à la télévision. Une fois mon "repas" terminé je m'allonge sur le canapé avec ma poche de glace sur le front. Je regarde l'horloge sur le mur en face de moi, il est déjà 23h18 et Travis est toujours au téléphone dans sa chambre. Je sens que mes paupières se ferment toutes seules et je finis par m'endormir.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux au bruits d'un léger ronflement à côté de moi, je me retourne et vois Travis. Il m'à rejoins après un cauchemar incontrôlable cette nuit, ça présence m'as très vite calmée. Je décide de ne pas le réveiller et me lève doucement du lit mais je me prend malheureusement les pieds dans une basket qui traîne et m'étale de tout mon long sur le sol.

-Madie ? Ça va ? me demanda-t-il encore à moitié endormis.

-Oui, désoler je voulais pas te réveiller, répondis-je en me relevant.

-T'en fais pas, me dit-il en souriant.

Il se lève et dépose un baiser sur ma joue avant d'aller vers la cuisine, je le suis et me sers une grande tasse de café puis je sors fumer une cigarette sous le regard mauvais de Travis qui n'apprécie guerre le fait que je fume depuis la mort de papa. J'observe le jardin en silence quand j'entend des bruits de casseroles dans la cuisine, je me retourne et je vois Travis qui commence à cuisiner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je en rigolant.

Il est vrai que je n'avais jamais vraiment vu Travis cuisiner et je doute énormément de ces talents de cuisinier.

-Dis donc toi, je t'arrête tout de suite avec ton petit sourire en coin, je cuisine très bien et puis tu as presque rien avalé hier alors tu mérite un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom, répondit-il en souriant.

-Merci Travis, pour tout...

Il me sourit puis s'occupe de cuir des œufs avec du bacon. Il me sert tout ça avec un grand verre de jus d'orange. Nous mangons en silence et en regardant les informations. Toutes les chaines d'infos locale parle de l'affaire d'hier et de l'arrestation de Jason Clark grâce à un témoin clé.

-Ecoute Madison, tu ne peux pas rester ici, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi. J'ai appeler un vieil ami, Antonio le frère de Gabby, tu te souviens de lui ?

-Vaguement, mais je comprend pas, c'est quoi le rapport avec le fait que je dois partir d'ici ?

-Tu vas aller vivre chez lui, le temps que toute cette situation se calme. Il est un des meilleurs flic de Chicago avec son équipe, il te protégera si besoin et prendra soin de toi. Personne n'ira te chercher là-bas. Tu pars demain à 18h.

-D'accord...

Je souffle doucement et me dirige vers ma chambre afin de préparer ma valise. Je ne veux pas quitter ma ville, mon quartier mais j'ai fais une belle connerie et je suis en danger je n'ai pas le choix je dois partir.

Je prend deux grosses valises et vide mon armoire dedans ainsi que mon placard à chaussures. J'y mets également ma trousse de toilette. Je décide de ne pas emmener mon ordinateur portable, on ne sait jamais ils peuvent me retrouver grâce à mon adresse IP, je détruis également la puce de mon téléphone. J'en rachèterais un à Chicago.

Je suis actuellement dans l'avion, nous venions tout juste de décoller, je renifle et essuie mes yeux avec un mouchoir. Les au revoir avec Travis ont étaient très difficile pour nous deux, il va énormément me manquer. Je lui est dit avant de partir que je voulais que lui aussi sois en sécurité, ses brutes serait capable de s'en prendre à lui pour m'atteindre et il m'affirma que son avion pour Miami était une heure après le mien. Un ami militaire aller l'héberger quelque temps. Il m'avait également donner un nouvel ordinateur portable ainsi qu'un nouveau téléphone qu'un officier avait était acheter pour nous tout comme les billets d'avion pour ne pas que l'on retrouve ma trace à Chicago ni celle de Travis à Miami.

Je regarde les contacts dans mon téléphone, seulement trois, Travis, Antonio et Gabby. Gabriella était l'ex copine de Travis, ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de nos vacances annuelles à Chicago, j'avais 12 ans à l'époque. Elle est ambulancière dans une caserne de pompier, je m'entend très bien avec elle. C'est un peu la grande sœur que je n'es jamais eu. Ils s'étaient séparés à contre cœur à cause de la distance qui était devenu insupportable malgré leur sentiments très fort.

Je connais moins son frère Antonio, je l'ai vu trois ou quatre fois, mais je sais que c'est quelqu'un de gentil. Je me souviens l'avoir bombardé de questions quand j'ai appris qu'il travailler au mœurs, et il avait était adorable avec moi. Je décide d'écouter un peu de musique pour faire passer le temps.

Il est 19h30 et cela fait maintenant 15 minutes que j'attend devant les portes de l'aéroport avec mes valises. Nous sommes au mois de Novembre, il fait très froid et je commence à être gelée.

 _Point de vue d'Antonio_

Je roule le plus vite possible et pousse des jurons à chaque personnes ou véhicules sur mon chemin. J'ai 30 minutes de retard pour aller chercher Madison à l'aéroport, je commence bien. J'ai promis à Travis de prendre soin d'elle et je la laisse déjà patienté seule dans le froid.

Je ne prend même pas la peine de bien me garer et descend rapidement de la voiture à la recherche de Madison. Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de jeune fille rousse de 16 ans qui attend dans le froid. Je la vis au loin les mains dans les poches essayant de se réchauffer comme elle peut. Elle à beaucoup changer, c'est devenu une jeune femme très jolie, j'ai pourtant le souvenir d'une enfant plutôt boulote avec une coupe au carré. Je n'en reviens pas elle est maintenant mince, élancée et ses longs cheveux roux ondulés flotte dans l'air avec le vent. Je reprend mes esprits et m'avançe vers elle.

-Salut Madison, lui dis-je en souriant

Elle se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire.

-Ah Antonio, salut.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais attendre aussi longtemps, ont vient de finir une affaire je devais faire mon rapport et j'ai pas vu l'heure passer, m'excusais-je aussitôt.

-T'en fais pas c'est pas grave, répondis-t-elle en souriant encore.

-Allez viens avant que tu perdes un orteil.

Elle rigole puis je prend ses valises et elle me suis jusqu'à la voiture. Nous nous installons et je mets le chauffage à fond pour qu'elle se réchauffe un peu et me concentre sur la route jusqu'à chez moi.

 _Point de vue de Madison_

La chaleur me fait le plus grand bien, j'observe les rue de Chicago, j'aime beaucoup cette ville. J'en profite également pour observer Antonio, il n'à pas vraiment changé. Je trouve que c'est un très bel homme, il à beaucoup de charme, il est vrai qu'à l'époque j'étais un peu jeune pour penser à ces choses là. Mais aujourd'hui je le trouve totalement à mon goût, je secoue légèrement la tête à ces pensées. N'importe quoi Madie.

-Ça va Madison ? me demanda-t-il inquiet à la vue de mon regard dans le vide.

-Oui oui j'étais dans mes pensées. Et s'il te plait appelle moi Madie, je n'es pas l'habitude qu'on m'appelle Madison, lui répondis-je en souriant.

-D'accord, Madie. On est arrivés, me dit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

Nous sortons de la voiture et j'observe quelques secondes sa maison. Elle est très jolie, en brique, située dans un quartier résidentielle du centre de Chicago. C'est désormais ici que je vais vivre pour un temps indéterminé.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nous sortons de la voiture et j'observe quelques secondes sa maison. Elle est très jolie, en brique, située dans un quartier résidentielle du centre de Chicago. C'est désormais ici que je vais vivre pour un temps indéterminé._

Antonio ouvre la porte d'entrée, il à gentiment pris mes deux valises et moi je porte seulement mon sac à main. Il pénètre dans la maison et allume la lumière. Il dépose les valises dans l'entrée et se retourne vers moi.

-Allez viens je vais te faire visiter, me dit-il en souriant.

Il commence par la pièce à la droite de l'entrée qui est la salle à manger. A gauche le salon avec un écran de télévision géant et un canapé tout aussi grand.

-Wow, ça c'est de la télé, dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Tu sais, je suis pas un homme pour rien, me répondit-il avec un sourire appuyé d'un clin d'œil.

Il m'emmène ensuite vers la cuisine qui est simple mais très jolie, comme le reste de la maison. Une petite porte sur la gauche de la cuisine donne dans une petite buanderie, une autre mène à une terrasse avec un magnifique jardin éclairé par quelques lumière. La cuisine est ouverte sur le couloir à droite à côté des escaliers qui eux sont placés dans l'entrée. Il y a également une porte sous l'escalier pour aller à la cave.

Nous montons l'escalier, à droite une grande salle de bain et à gauche deux portes face à face et une autre au bout du couloir.

-Au fond c'est une pièce qui me sers de débarras, là c'est ma chambre et en face la tienne, me dit-il en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.

Elle est grise et blanche, très sobre, tout ce que j'aime.

Une grande armoire avec un miroir quand on rentre, un grand lit sur la gauche et un petit bureau à côté de la fenêtre. Je dépose mon sac et ma veste sur la chaise de bureau. Je n'ai même pas entendu Antonio descendre prendre mes valises.

-Si la déco ne te plaît pas tu peux changer, je veux que tu te sente comme chez toi, me dit-il les mains dans les poches en levant les épaules.

-Non c'est parfait, je n'ai pas besoin de plus, affirmais-je.

-J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire des courses, je suis désolé. Je pensais commander quelque chose, tu préfères quoi ? Italien, Chinois, Pizza ou peu importe, m'avoua-t-il un peu gêné en se grattant la nuque.

-C'est pas grave, commande ce que tu veux je suis pas difficile, lui répondis-je.

-D'accord, alors je m'en occupe en attendant prends le temps de t'installer.

Il sort de la chambre et je l'entend descendre les escaliers. Je vide mes deux valises et range toutes mes affaires. Une fois cela terminer je sors de la chambre, j'entends de l'eau couler dans la salle de bain et en déduit qu'Antonio est en train de prendre une douche. Je décide en attendant d'aller fumer une cigarette sur la terrasse.

Je suis assise par terre malgré le froid à observer le ciel tout en tirant sur ma cigarette quand j'entends la porte derrière moi et voit Antonio s'asseoir à côté de moi les bras sur les genoux en me fixant.

-Je ne savais pas que tu fumais.

-Beaucoup de choses on changer en quatre ans, lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Il me sourit légèrement en retour.

-J'ai demander une copie du dossier de l'affaire dans laquelle tu es impliquer au lieutenant Allen, m'avoua-t-il. Tu as bien fais de quitter Détroit, ce Jason Clark ne plaisante pas.

J'hoche la tête lentement et fixe un point dans le jardin pendant quelques secondes perdu dans mes pensées.

-Comment tu vis tout ça ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-A vrai dire je sais pas vraiment... Je suis partagée entre la conviction d'avoir fais mon travail de citoyenne et de futur flic mais je me dis aussi que à cause de cette histoire je nous est mis Travis et moi en danger. Sans compter le fait que je ne peux même plus habiter dans ma propre maison, avouais-je la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu seras un super flic et tu n'as rien à craindre ici, me dit-il en me prenant la main.

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux quelques secondes, j'ai chaud et je sens que le rouge me monte aux joues. Heureusement cela ne doit pas se voir avec la température extérieure négative. On se leva finalement pour retourner dans la cuisine.

-Antonio, je voulais te dire merci de m'accueillir chez toi. Et aussi que je ne serais pas un fardeau, je me tiendrait à carreau et je respecterais tes règles.

-Ne me remercie pas et la seule règle que je vais te demandais de respecter c'est de me prévenir si tu rentres tard ou que tu ne rentre pas dormir. Histoire que je ne lance pas toute la police de Chicago à ta recherche, me répondit-il en rigolant.

Je rigole également quand nous entendîmes la sonnerie, le livreur était arrivé. Antonio à finalement commander des pizzas. Nous nous installons dans le canapé devant un combat de boxe avec de la bière et nos pizzas.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bien sûr, me dit-il les yeux fixés sur l'écran en buvant une gorgée de bière.

-Tu vis seul ici ?

Je bois une gorgée et le vois se tourner vers moi avec un regard interrogateur et un sourcil relevé.

-Oui...Pourquoi cette question ?

-C'est juste que j'ai remarquer quelques petites touches féminines dans ta décoration, avouais-je.

Il se mit à rire doucement.

-Je vis seul mais tu connais Gabby et son besoin de tout contrôler. Selon elle mon ancienne déco était beaucoup trop rustre et masculine, m'avoua-t-il.

-Elle n'a pas changer alors, rigolais-je en finissant ma bière.

Nous avons continuer à parler de ses quatre dernière années et avons appris un peu à mieux nous connaître. Antonio est quelqu'un de bien et d'adorable. Après avoir débarrasser , nous sommes monté à l'étage pour aller nous coucher.

-Bonne nuit Madie, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

-A toi aussi.

Je lui fais un dernier sourire puis ferme la porte derrière moi, je me mets en short avec un débardeur pour dormir et m'attache les cheveux d'une queue de cheval. Je ferme les volets et me glisse sous les draps.

Je m'étire dans tout les sens et décide finalement d'ouvrir les yeux, j'attrape mon portable sur la table de nuit et regarde l'heure. Neuf heures, je remarque aussi plusieurs appel manqués de Travis et le rappelle directement. Il décroche au bout de deux sonneries.

-Alors ma belle, on ne veut pas répondre à son grand frère ? me dit-il en rigolant.

-Figure-toi que je viens seulement de me réveillée et que je suis encore dans mon lit.

-Comment tu vas ? demanda-il plus sérieusement.

-Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, Antonio est vraiment gentil et je pense que je vais me plaire ici, lui répondis-je tout en me levant pour ouvrir les volets .

Je mis mon téléphone sur haut parleur pour pouvoir le posé et faire mon lit.

-Tant mieux alors. Il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose.

-C'est quoi ? Demandais-je inquiète.

-Rien de grave, c'est juste que j'ai décidé d'écourter mes vacances vu la situation et que je vais du coup être déployé dans un autre pays pour 6 mois, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Dans quel pays ? Questionnais-je aussitôt.

-En Afghanistan, m'avoua-t-il.

Je reste muette quelques secondes après cette nouvelle plutôt difficile à encaisser pour moi.

-Je t'en supplie Travis fait attention à toi, lui dis-je la gorge serrée.

-Je suis toujours rentré en un seul morceau Madie, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète pour moi d'accord ? Tu peux me promettre ça ?

-C'est promis, acceptais-je après une seconde de réflexion.

-Je te dois te laisser ma puce, prend soins de toi. J'ai oublier de te dire que j'ai fais livré ton cadeau d'anniversaire chez Antonio, il devrait arrivé demain, déclara-t-il.

-C'était pas censé être ton retour mon cadeau ?

-Tu sais bien que je suis pas un cadeau, me dit-il en rigolant.

Je ris également à sa remarque.

-Tu diras à Jason qu'il à intérêt à garder un œil sur toi sinon je lui botterais le cul à votre retour, annonçais-je.

-Il est sous la douche mais pas de soucis je passerais le message, s'exclama-t-il.

-Je t'aime Travis, sois prudent.

-Moi aussi Madie, à bientôt, souffla-t-il.

Je raccroche et descend prendre mon petit-déjeuner, j'arrive dans la cuisine et vois sur la table une grande enveloppe avec un mot dessus.

 _Bonjour Madie_

 _Tu dormais encore quand je suis parti alors je te laisse cette enveloppe avec des papiers à remplir pour ton inscription à l'académie de police de Chicago. Tu as juste à les remplir et les donné au Capitaine Williams lors de ton entretien qui est aujourd'hui à 13h. Épate-le ! Je te laisse aussi l'adresse de la caserne 51 ou travaille Gabby, elle est de garde alors si tu veux passer la voir elle serais heureuse._

 _Fais comme chez toi et passe une bonne journée. A ce soir_

 _Antonio_

J'arrive pas à y croire, il a réussi à avoir un entretien aussi rapidement. Il à du faire jouer ses relations. Je décide de lui envoyé un sms pour le remercié.

 _A Antonio:_

 _Merci, merci, merci tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse. Je vais tout déchiré je te le promets ! A ce soir._

Je pose mon téléphone puis fume ma cigarette et prend mon petit-déjeuner rapidement avant de montée me préparé.

Il est maintenant 12h et je viens seulement de finir de me préparé, j'ai hésiter un long moment sur ma tenue ainsi que ma coiffure. J'ai finalement opter pour un jean noir avec un chemisier en soie beige avec une paire de bottes. Pour la coiffure j'ai fais simple, un chignon lâche avec quelques mèches qui en ressorte légèrement. Un peu de mascara et de crayon et je suis prête. Mon égratignure ainsi que le bleu que j'ai sur la joue se voit beaucoup mais j'ai décider de ne pas le cacher.

Je sors du bâtiment et souffle de soulagement, je suis accepter à l'académie. J'ai un accord avec le Capitaine qui connaissait très bien mon père et aussi Antonio. Je n'es pas besoin d'assister au cours théorique vu mon QI et je passe les épreuves la semaine prochaine, en revanche je dois faire tout les cours pratiques qui durent deux semaines et qui commencent une fois les résultats du premier test obtenu.

Je décide de ne rien dire à Antonio avant ce soir et pars à la recherche d'un taxi pour aller voir Gabby à la caserne 51.

Arrivée sur place je me dirige vers les camions de pompiers à la recherche de mon amie.

-Je peux vous aidez ? Entendis-je à ma gauche.

Un homme est assis seul à une grande table, il à des cheveux cendrés et des yeux bleus à tomber.

-Euh, oui je cherche Gabriella Dawson, expliquais-je.

Il se lève et se rapproche de moi.

-Elle est en intervention mais elle ne devrait pas tardé à revenir, vous pouvez l'attendre ici si vous voulez, me dit-il avec un sourire

J'hoche la tête timidement, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cet homme m'impressionne.

-Je m'appelle Kelly Severide, précisa-t-il en me tendant sa main.

-Madison Alvarez, lui répondis-je en lui serrant la main.


	5. Chapter 5

_J'hoche la tête timidement, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cet homme m'impressionne._

 _-Je m'appelle Kelly Severide, précisa-t-il en me tendant sa main._

 _-Madison Alvarez, lui répondais-je en lui serrant la main._

-Si on se tutoyer ? Me demanda-t-il après avoir lâché ma main.

-Oui, d'accord, souriais-je.

-Suis moi je vais te faire patienter à l'intérieur.

Il regarde soudainement derrière moi, je me retourne également et vois une ambulance arrivée.

-Voila Gabby, l'entendais-je dire.

L'ambulance se gare et je vois Gabriella descendre, elle me fixe quelques secondes sans réaction puis je vois ses yeux s'écarquillés. Elle me fonce dessus et me serre dans ses bras. Une fois notre câlin terminé elle se recule un peu.

-Oh mon dieu Madie, tu as tellement changé j'en reviens pas. Tu es magnifique regarde moi ça, dit-elle en m'observant de haut en bas.

-Arrête je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, lui répondis-je.

J'entend un raclement de gorge et on se tourne toute les deux vers la personne qui est à l'origine de ce bruit. Une jeune femme blonde avec un jolie sourire.

-Madie je te présente Leslie Shay, ma coéquipière. Shay je te présente Madison Alvarez, déclara-t-elle.

-Enchantée, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

-Moi aussi, Gabby me parle de toi non-stop depuis 2 jours, raconta-t-elle en me rendant mon sourire.

-La ferme Shay, rougit Gabby. Tu as fais connaissance avec Kelly ?

-Oui, vaguement, répondis-je timidement.

Je sens le regard de Kelly sur moi et cela me fait rougir. Gabriella s'en aperçois et change tout de suite de conversation.

-Allez viens je te fais visiter, dit-elle en m'entraînant par le bras.

Gabby me fais visiter absolument toute la caserne et me présente à chaque personne que l'on croise, dans la salle de pause je fais la connaissance de tout les pompiers. Ils sont tous adorable avec moi.

Je suis rester à la caserne jusqu'à la fin de la garde de Gabby. Nous sommes dehors devant la caserne.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir Madie.

-Moi aussi, tu m'as manquer, lui répondis-je sincèrement. D'ailleurs je pense que Antonio ne sera pas contre le fait que je t'invite à dîner ce soir alors disons 19h chez lui ? Il faut que j'aille faire des courses avant.

-Et je suppose que tu n'as pas de voiture alors je t'emmène, je t'aiderais à préparer le dîner comme ça, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Nous sommes maintenant rentrés depuis quelques temps chez Antonio, je suis debout à préparer le dîner tandis que Gabby et assise à la table de la cuisine. Je lui est ordonné de s'asseoir et de ne rien faire. Nous sirotons en même temps un verre de vin.

-Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

-Je n'es jamais vu quelqu'un aussi têtu que toi Gabby, répondis-je en rigolant.

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme, rigola-t-elle.

Je ris également, laisse mijoter mes aliments et m'installe à la table de la cuisine à ses côtés.

-En parlant de charme... Tu ne serais pas tomber sous celui de Kelly par hasard ?

J'avale de travers la gorgée de vin que je viens de prendre.

-Tu as laisser un garçon derrière toi à Detroit ?

-Pas vraiment, grimaçais-je.

J'évite le regard de Gabby et lui rempli son verre de vin ainsi que le miens.

-Madie, t'es consciente que c'est pas une réponse ça.

-Disons que c'était pas quelques chose de sérieux entre nous, avouais-je gênée.

-D'accord je vois, me dit-elle avec pleins de sous entendu dans la voix appuyés d'un clin d'œil.

Je rougis et me lève pour vérifier que le dîner ne brûle pas. Mais surtout pour changer de sujet.

-En tout cas Severide est complètement tomber sous ton charme.

-Mais non tu te fais des idées Gabby.

-Tu rigoles ? Il t'as bouffer des yeux ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Qui l'as bouffée des yeux ? Entendis-je soudainement dans mon dos.

Je n'ai même pas entendu Antonio rentré et je crois que Gabby non plus d'ailleurs.

-Salut vous deux, nous dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur ainsi que sur la mienne. Vous allez bien ?

-Super, répondais-je en même temps que Gabriella.

-J'espère que tu m'en veux pas j'ai inviter Gabby à dîner et je suis aussi aller faire des courses. Lui dis-je en sortant une bière du frigo pour lui donner.

-Merci. Bien sûr que non ça me dérange pas tu fais comme chez toi mais pour les courses tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Je te dois bien ça.

On se regarde quelques seconde tout les deux puis il va s'asseoir près de sa sœur. Il tourna ça tête vers Gabby.

-Alors, c'est qui le type qui l'a bouffer des yeux ?

J'étais retourner à mon dîner mais je me retourne à l'entente de cette phrase.

-Personne, m'empressais-je de répondre.

Il me regarde tout les deux puis je vois le sourire en coin de Gabby.

-Severide, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Antonio me regarde avec un sourcil relevé.

-Le sujet est clos, leur dis-je avec un sourire. De toute façon le dîner est près alors à table.

Ils se regardent en souriant puis mettent la table. On s'installe et on commence à manger en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi.

-Au fait Madie comment ça c'est passer avec le Capitaine Williams aujourd'hui ?

-Je suis acceptée à l'académie, leur annonçais-je en souriant.

-J'en étais sur, me dit Antonio avec un clin d'œil.

Ils se réjouis tout les deux pour moi, une fois le dîner terminer Gabby rentre chez elle après m'avoir serrée dans ces bras une dernière fois. Je referme la porte derrière elle et me dirige vers la cuisine pour aider Antonio avec la vaisselle. Je prend un torchon pour essuyer la vaisselle déjà propre.

-T'es pas obligée, tu peux aller dormir j'ai bientôt terminer.

-Pas questions, souriais-je.

-Je voulais te dire... A propos de Severide... C'est pas un mec bien, enfin avec les femmes je veux dire. Alors fais attention d'accord ?

-Il se passe rien entre lui et moi. Severide est la dernière chose à laquelle je pense en ce moment. Mais merci.

Il me rend mon sourire.

 _Point_ _de_ _vue_ _d'Antonio_

Je l'observe quelques secondes, elle a tellement changer. Elle est devenue vraiment magnifique et c'est vraiment une fille bien avec des valeurs.

-Comment va ta blessure ? Demandais-je en posant ma main sur sa joue et mon pouce sur sa blessure.

-Je sais pas trop il faut que je pense à la désinfectée, je n'y est pas toucher depuis que c'est arrivée.

-Allez viens j'ai de quoi te soigner dans la salle de bain.

On monte dans la salle de bain tout les deux, elle s'assoit sur la baignoire et je prend dans la pharmacie de quoi désinfecter ses plaies. Elle tourne légèrement la tête pour que je puisse la soigner. Aucun de nous ne parle, la tension est palpable.

-Merci, me dit-elle toujours assise sur la baignoire.

-Je t'en prie, lui répondais-je en rangeant le désinfectant dans la pharmacie. Bonne nuit Madie.

Je sors de la salle de bain et me dirige vers ma chambre. J'enlève mon arme ainsi que ma plaque, les poses sur ma table de chevet et me déshabille avant d'enfiler un jogging. Je m'allonge dans mon lit et regarde le plafond les mains sous la tête. J'entend la douche s'allumer.

Depuis qu'elle est arrivée je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête. Je pense à Madie dès que j'ai un moment de répit au bureau. Je l'admire, ce qu'elle a fait est vraiment très courageux et beaucoup de personne aurait abandonné rien qu'à l'idée d'affronter Jason Clark. Mais pas elle, elle a fait son devoir et l'assume jusqu'au bout. Je suis aussi tombé complètement sous son charme, c'est une beauté naturelle et le pire c'est qu'elle n'en est même pas consciente. Quand Gabby m'a dit que Severide s'intéresser à elle j'ai espéré au plus profond de moi que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

Et pourtant je n'es aucune chance avec elle, je suis pieds et poings liés. C'est la soeur d'un de mes amis, il m'as demander de prendre soin d'elle et de la protégé. Sans parlé de la différence d'âge, elle vient d'avoir 16 ans et j'en est 28. De toute façon les sentiments ne sont surement pas réciproque.

-Non ! Je t'en supplie ! Non !

Je me réveille en sursaut, prend mon arme et cour jusqu'à la chambre de Madison. J'ouvre brusquement la porte arme en mains. Madie est seule et se débat dans son lit de toute ses forces. Je pose mon arme sur son bureau et me précipite vers elle.

-Madie ! Madie! C'est moi c'est Antonio, je suis la, calme toi.

Je m'assois prés d'elle et attrape son visage entre mes mains.

-Ne les laisses pas faire, murmura-t-elle les yeux dans le vague et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Je la prend dans mes bras et elle niche sa tête dans mon cou. On reste dans cette positions quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se calme totalement. Je sens que sa respiration s'est apaisée, je desserre mon étreinte et la rallonge dans sont lit. Elle saisit ma main.

-Ne me laisse pas... Me supplie-t-elle doucement.

-Je reste ne t'inquiète pas.

Je m'allonge prés d'elle, mon ventre collé à son dos et toujours ma main droite dans la sienne. De mon autre mains je lui caresse doucement les cheveux pour qu'elle se calme définitivement et se rendorme paisiblement.


	6. Chapter 6

_Je la prend dans mes bras et elle niche sa tête dans mon cou. On reste dans cette positions quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se calme totalement. Je sens que sa respiration s'est apaisée, je desserre mon étreinte et la rallonge dans sont lit. Elle saisit ma main._

 _-Ne me laisse pas... Me supplie-t-elle doucement._

 _-Je reste ne t'inquiète pas._

 _Je m'allonge prés d'elle, mon ventre collé à son dos et toujours ma main droite dans la sienne. De mon autre mains je lui caresse doucement les cheveux pour qu'elle se calme définitivement et se rendorme paisiblement._

Je sens un souffle dans ma nuque, j'ouvre les yeux brusquement à cette sensation. Je vois un bras qui passe sur ma hanche et une main dans la mienne que je relâche immédiatement. Je me retourne doucement pour voir la personne qui partage mon lit. Antonio. J'enlève délicatement son bras de mon ventre et me lève rapidement du lit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dort ici ? Je ne me souviens pas m'être endormis avec lui. Je suis paniquée, qu'est qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? Je réfléchis et essaie de me souvenir. Et si j'avais fais une crise de somnambulisme, c'est possible après les événements choquant que j'ai vécu. Après tout cela m'est déjà arrivé la nuit après l'incident et Travis a du me calmer pour que je me rendorme.

Je décide de descendre aller fumer pour me détendre et prendre un petit déjeuner. Je suis assise à la table de la cuisine avec un bol de céréales et du café quand j'entends des pas dans les escaliers. Je vois Antonio arrivé dans la cuisine les cheveux en pétards et seulement vêtu d'un bas de jogging ce qui me laisse une vue imprenable sur son torse et ses abdominaux. Qui d'ailleurs ne sont vraiment pas désagréable à regarder. Je rougis légèrement et replonge ma tête dans mon bol de céréales.

-Bonjour, me dit-il en m'embrassant la joue avant de se dirigeais vers la cafetière.

-Salut, répondais-je timidement. Je suis désolé pour cette nuit, je me souviens pas mais j'ai du faire une crise de somnambulisme ?

-Ouais, ça t'arrive souvent ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

-C'est la deuxième fois depuis l'incident, ça m'as fait la même chose à la mort de mon père. Il faut pas que tu t'inquiète ça va passer, souriais-je légèrement pour le rassuré.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi.

-Je vais aller boxer un peu à la salle tout à l'heure, tu veux venir ?

-Je peux ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bien sur, je connais le proprio de la salle depuis longtemps, il te fera rien payer si tu lui fais ton jolie sourire, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin.

Je lui souris sincèrement en retour puis débarrasse mon petit déjeuner. Je monte ensuite préparé mon sac de sport et redescend en attendant que Antonio sois prêts. Il descend les escaliers et on s'apprête à partir quand le téléphone de la maison sonne. Il répond et je m'appuie près de la porte d'entrée en attendant, je le vois changer d'expression et me regarder inquiet. Il raccroche et me fixe.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je inquiète.

-C'était le lieutenant Allen. Ta maison à était brûlée, il ne reste plus rien... M'avoue-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je le fixe abasourdis et les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est pas tout... Les tombes de tes parents ont étaient saccagées. Je suis désolé Madie.

Je sens que ma respiration se bloque, comment des gens peuvent-ils faire des choses pareils. Je pleure maintenant à chaude larmes, j'ai les mains appuyées sur mes genoux et je sens la main d'Antonio me caressé le dos pour me réconforter. Je n'es absolument plus rien, Jason Clark à décidé de détruire ma vie comme j'ai détruit la sienne. Il veut se venger en me faisant souffrir étant donné qu'il ne peux pas m'atteindre directement, il espère qu'avec ça je vais retourner à Détroit mais je ne peux pas. De toute façon Antonio et Gabby m'en empêcherais. Je ne ressens plus rien, j'ai l'impression d'être une coquille vide de sentiments excepté de la haine. Je me redresse le visage sévère et essuie mes larmes d'un revers de la main.

-J'ai besoin de me défoulée, allons-y, dis-je à Antonio en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu es sur ?

J'hoche la tête et nous sortons de la maison. Dans la voiture aucun de nous ne parle, Antonio à bien vu que je n'ai pas la tête à discuter. On arrive à la salle, Antonio me présente rapidement au propriétaire puis on va se changer chacun de son côté.

Antonio me donne des gants et je vais m'entraîner sur un punching-ball. Je mets toute ma force dans les coups que je donne, j'ai tellement de haine et de colère en moi que je n'arrive même pas à m'arrêter de frapper.

-Je sais pas à qui tu pense mais j'aimerais vraiment pas être à sa place.

Je me tourne vers la personne qui a prononcé cette phrase, un homme est juste à côté de moi je ne l'avais pas remarquer jusqu'à maintenant. Il me sourit, il est grand, brun, métisse et plutôt musclé. Il a un visage carré, une barbe de quelques jours et des yeux bleu océan.

-Je m'appelle Carter Morgan, se présenta-t-il en me tendant la main.

-Madison Alvarez, lui répondais-je en serrant sa main.

-Je ne t'es jamais vu t'entraîner ici avant.

-Je viens juste d'arrivé en ville en fait, lui dis-je en souriant.

-Je dois y aller mais si tu viens souvent ici on risque de se revoir.

Il me fait un clin d'œil avec un sourire puis s'en va en courant vers les vestiaires. Je souris en fronçant les sourcils, ce mec a l'air plein d'énergie. Je décide de faire une pause pour boire et je me dirige vers le ring ou Antonio s'entraîne avec quelqu'un. Je bois tout en les regardant, je prends ensuite ma serviette pour éponger un peu mon visage.

-Allez monte Madie, montre moi de quoi tu es capable.

-J'ai pas envie de te blesser Antonio.

Il rigole fortement puis mets un bouclier de frappe sur chacune de ses mains.

-Je t'aurais prévenu, annonçais-je en montant sur le ring.

Je mets mes gants et me positionne prête à frapper. Je m'y mets et Antonio m'arrête après quelques minutes.

-Me dit pas que c'est ton maximum ?

-J'ai vraiment pas envie de te faire mal Antonio, avouais-je finalement.

-J'ai étais sélectionné pour les Jeux Olympiques je te rappel, j'en est vu d'autres crois moi. Il va falloir que tu montre ton maximum à l'académie alors vas-y. Pense à Clark, me dit-il sérieusement.

Je me secoue légèrement souffle un bon coup et me positionne. Je pense à Jason Clark, j'imagine cet enfoiré devant moi et commence à frapper les boucliers, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus violemment. Je ne me contrôle plus et après avoir frapper un grand coup dans le bouclier ce qui le fait tomber je redonne un grand coup, puis un deuxième sauf que cette fois mon poing atterris dans le visage d'Antonio et il se retrouve à terre. J'enlève mes gants rapidement et me précipite vers lui. Ils à les mains sur son visage.

-Oh mon dieu Antonio je suis désolé je voulais pas, m'expliquais-je en m'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Il retire ses mains de son visage et s'assoit, il saigne du nez, à la lèvre légèrement ouverte et quie saigne également. Il a aussi la pommette et l'œil rouge, il aura un énorme coquard demain. Je prends une serviette posée pas loin et lui tends.

-Ça va ? Demandais-je très inquiète.

-T'en fais pas ça va.

Il descend du ring et se dirige vers les vestiaire surement pour aller passer de l'eau sur ses blessures. Je reste debout le regard dans le vide, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Je me dirige vers les vestiaires puis m'arrête devant la porte, c'est les vestiaires des hommes, et puis merde ! Je rentre et vois Antonio penché sur le lavabo, je ne sais pas quoi faire alors j'attend, quand il relève la tête il me voit dans le miroir. Il se retourne et me fixe.

-Arrête de t'en vouloir Madison, c'est pas grave, j'ai déjà était plus mal en point en bossant pour les mœurs, essai-t-il de me rassurer.

Je hoche la tête doucement tout en me rongeant les ongles, je m'en veux terriblement.

-Vraiment Antonio je suis désolé j'ai pas contrôler ma force, je pensais à Clark et tout ce qu'il à fait et puis j'ai pas vu que le bouclier était tomber, bredouillais-je.

Il plaça ses mains sur chacune de mes joues.

-Eh, arrête tout de suite de t'en vouloir ok ?

Je lui fais oui de la tête doucement, il a rapprocher son visage du mien je peux sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. On se regarde dans les yeux puis il regarde mes lèvres et moi les siennes, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, que je ne contrôle plus mon propre corps. Cette fois c'est moi qui me rapproche un peu plus de lui je colle mon corps légèrement au siens puis il effleure mes lèvres avec les siennes. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine, j'ai chaud et ma respiration est haletante tout comme celle d'Antonio.


	7. Chapter 7

_Il plaça ses mains sur chacune de mes joues._

 _-Eh, arrête tout de suite de t'en vouloir ok ?_

 _Je lui fais oui de la tête doucement, il a rapprocher son visage du mien je peux sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. On se regarde dans les yeux puis il regarde mes lèvres et moi les siennes, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, que je ne contrôle plus mon propre corps. Cette fois c'est moi qui me rapproche un peu plus de lui je colle mon corps légèrement au siens puis il effleure mes lèvres avec les siennes. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine, j'ai chaud et ma respiration est haletante tout comme celle d'Antonio._

Je sursaute tout à coup à cause d'une sonnerie de téléphone, Antonio se recule, me regarde et va vers son sac le temps qu'il sorte sont téléphone j'ai déjà quitter les vestiaires pour rejoindre celui des femmes. Je m'assois sur le banc et prend la tête dans les mains. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Je ne vais plus osé le regarder dans les yeux. Je prends rapidement une douche et m'habille, je me regarde dans le miroir et j'essaie de me donner le courage de sortir pour retrouver Antonio. Je sors et tombe nez à nez avec lui.

-Je vais te déposer à la maison, je dois passer au poste pour régler un truc je te rejoindrais après, m'expliqua-t-il.

-D'accord.

On est dans la voiture et aucun de nous ne parle, je n'ose même pas le regarder et dirige mon regard sur les rues qui défilent.

-Écoute Madie... Je suis désolé je sais pas ce qu'il m'as pris tout à l'heure. Excuse moi.

-C'est pas seulement de ta faute j'y suis aussi pour quelques chose. Tu as reçu un sacré coup ça doit être ça et moi j'étais inquiète pour toi alors... On oublie d'accord ?

-D'accord, me sourit-il. Je pense que tu vas déchirée aux épreuve physique à l'académie avec la raclée que tu viens de me mettre.

Je souris à sa remarque, on arrive devant la maison et une voiture y est déjà garer, je sors de la voiture et Antonio prend la direction du poste de police. Un paquet est déposé devant la porte d'entrée, je le prend dans mes mains et ouvre la porte de la maison. Je dépose le paquets sur la table puis enlève ma veste et mon écharpe. Je m'assois et l'ouvre, une clé de voiture accompagné d'un petit mot.

 _Encore un joyeux anniversaire petite sœur, prend soin de toi._  
 _Je t'aime_

 _Travis_

J'y crois pas, il m'as offert une voiture je remets rapidement ma veste et referme la maison derrière moi. Je m'approche de la voiture, une magnifique Chevrolet noire, il a dû se ruiné. Je le remercierai lors de son prochain coup de téléphone, je monte dans la voiture et envoie un sms à Gabby.

 _A Gabby_

 _Besoin de te parler c'est urgent, je peux passer chez toi ?_

Elle me répond qu'il n'y a pas de soucis et m'envoie son adresse. Je conduis jusqu'à chez elle avec ma voiture qui est juste géniale. Gabby me fais rentrer dans son appartement, on s'installe dans la cuisine avec chacune une tasse de café.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui était si urgent ?

Je me mord la lèvre et cache mon visage avec mes mains et lui avoue tout.

-Antonio et moi on a faillis s'embrasser...

Je n'entend rien de sa part, j'enlève alors mes mains de mon visage et la voit les écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

-Tu te fou de moi ?

-Non... Répondais-je en enfouissant ma tête dans mes bras.

-Mais enfin...Mais...Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je relève la tête et lui explique toute l'histoire, elle n'en reviens toujours pas.

-Et tu aurais aimer qu'il t'embrasse ou pas ?

-J'en sais rien, je suis complètement perdu...Mais je crois que oui, avouais-je finalement.

-Il y aura d'autres occasions t'en fais pas, vous vivez ensemble alors...

-Non tu comprend pas Gabby, il m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était une erreur et qu'il était désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Elle prend mes mains dans les siennes et me fais un petit sourire compatissant. Mon téléphone sonne je regarde l'écran, un numéro inconnu s'affiche. C'est bizarre, personne n'es censé avoir mon numéro, je décide de décrocher.

-Allo.

-Euh salut Madison c'est Kelly Severide.

-Oh, salut Kelly, répondais-je en regardant Gabriella les sourcils froncés.

Elle fait semblant de ne rien savoir et plonge le nez dans sa tasse.

-Je voulais savoir, ça te dit de sortir un soir boire un verre ?

Je suis étonnée de sa proposition, c'est vrai après tout on ne se connait pas.

-D'accord, disons demain soir ?

Ca me changera un peu les idées et me fera oublier l'incident de ce matin avec Antonio.

-Super !

-Envoie moi un sms avec l'adresse ou tu veux qu'on se retrouve, je dois te laisser à demain.

-Pas de soucis, à demain.

Je raccroche et fixe Gabby.

-Tu étais au courant ?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parle, me dit-elle en fuyant mon regard.

-Il n'a pas pu avoir mon numéro de téléphone comme ça.

-Ok j'avoue je suis coupable mais il m'a tellement cassé les oreilles pour avoir ton numéro ou ton adresse que j'ai fini par craquer.

-Ah oui ?

-Tu ne t'en rends pas compte Madie mais tu es magnifique et tout les hommes se retourne sur ton passage.

-Arrête, rougissais-je. Il faut que j'y aille.

Je me lève et prend Gabby dans mes bras avant de prendre la route direction la maison. Je rentre et m'apprête à monter les escalier pour déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre mais Antonio m'intercepte avant.

-Madie, ma coequipière nous invite à diner ce soir, ça te dis ? Je sais que tu à ton examen demain donc si tu veux pas je comprend et elle comprendra aussi.

-Non il y a pas de soucis ça me fait plaisir de la rencontré, souriais-je.

-Ok alors t'as encore un peu de temps on doit y être pour 19h30.

-D'accord, répondais-je tout en montant les escaliers.

Arrivée dans la chambre je pose mes affaires sur ma chaise de bureau et décide de me changer, je mets un jean basique avec un pull vert légèrement décolleter puis je détache mes cheveux et passe la main dedans pour les recoiffé rapidement. Je prend mon ordinateur et descend dans le salon pour m'installer dans le canapé. Je décide d'enquêter un peu sur ce Carter Morgan que j'ai vu ce matin à la salle, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il m'intrigue. Je pirate alors son compte Facebook et ouvre la base de données de la police. C'est illégale je sais mais je serais bientôt flic si tout ce passe bien alors j'y aurais accès de toute façon.

-C'est la base de données de la Police ou je rêve ?

Je n'ai pas entendu Antonio arrivé derrière moi, il contourne le canapé et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Comment tu y a eu accès ?

Je rougis et me mord la lèvre.

-Tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver, lui demandais-je.

Il me fixe quelques secondes.

-Promis, aller dis-moi.

-Je l'ai piraté... Avouais-je.

Il a l'air étonné et hausse un sourcil en me regardant.

-Sérieux ? Tu sais faire ça ?

-Oui, je peux pirate tout ce que je veux mais t'inquiète pas c'est exceptionnel, c'est juste que ce type à la salle m'intrigue et je voulais en savoir plus.

-D'accord, alors dis moi ce que tu sais sur lui, je le connais un peu on va voir si tu es douée.

Je tape sur mon clavier et commence mes recherches. Après deux minutes je connais déjà tout de sa vie.

-Très bien, alors Carter Morgan 24 ans a toujours vécu à Chicago. Il a était militaire dans les Rangers en Irak, il a quitté l'armée il y a huit mois, pour s'occuper de sa petite soeur parce que sa mère est décédé dans un accident de voiture. Il est héritier d'une petite fortune et habite dans les quartiers chic de la ville et sa soeur est au lycée à Saint Ignatius. Et pour finir il vient juste d'intégrer l'académie de Police de Chicago. Ce qui veut dire qu'on est dans la même promo...

-Impressionnant, t'es douée, tu devrais être analyste pas flic, me dit-il en souriant.

-Je préfère être sur le terrain.

Je lui souris également.

-Tu sais que je peux aussi tout savoir sur toi si je veux, souriais-je

-Je crois que tu connais déjà tout, excepté que j'ai était marié.

-Sérieux ? Demandais-je choquée. Tu te fou de moi.

-Vérifie, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je tape son nom et parcours tout les dossiers à son sujet et je tombe sur un acte de mariage avec une certaine Laura Young. Elle est très jolie, elle a 26 ans et vit toujours à Chicago.

-Maintenant tu sais tout sur moi.

-Je peux te demander pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ou c'est trop indiscret ?

-On était ensemble depuis le lycée, j'avais 20 ans et elle 18 quand on s'est mariés. Trois ans après je venais juste de quitter les narcos pour rentrer au mœurs, elle voulait avoir des enfants et fonder une famille. Moi j'étais pas près et je ne voulais pas d'enfants, j'en veut toujours pas d'ailleurs alors on a commencer à s'engueuler de plus en plus et pas seulement à cause des enfants, ça pouvais partir de n'importe quoi alors j'ai pris la décision de déménager et on a décider d'un commun accord de divorcer.

-Tu ne veux pas d'enfants ? Lui demandais-je en posant mon ordinateur sur la table de salon et en rapprochant mes genoux de ma poitrine.

-Si bien sûr mais pas maintenant dans quelques années peut-être. Et toi alors ?

-Si tu parle d'enfants je n'en aurais jamais. Et si tu parle de relations alors ça à était assez chaotique.

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis sorti avec un garçon, Bryan Mayers j'avais 14 ans et lui 21, j'ai toujours préféré les hommes plus vieux en fait je sais pas pourquoi, souriais-je doucement. Il était adorable avec moi, j'ai était beaucoup trop naïve sur ce coup la, en réalité il voulait qu'une chose, tu te doute bien quoi.

Antonio avait les points et la mâchoire serrée a l'entente de cette phrase.

-Une fois qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait il a complètement changer, il est devenu violent, même très violent. Il me battait, presque tout les jours mais je ne disais rien à personne, j'avais trop honte d'être aussi faible. Les premières fois j'ai essayé de me défendre comme mon père et Travis m'avait appris mais j'avais pas la force nécessaire face à lui. Je me sentais tellement coupable t'imagines même pas.

-C'était pas ta faute Madie, me dit-il en mettant sa main sur mon genoux. Ton père n'a rien vu ?

-Je sais mais je l'es compris bien plus tard, il était intelligent il ne me frapper jamais au visage. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai provoquer Bryan. Je n'aurais jamais dû, il m'as battu presque à mort et il m'as aussi poignarder, expliquais-je les larmes au yeux.

Antonio augmenta la pression sur mon genoux.

-Il m'a laisser pour morte chez lui, j'ai juste eu assez de force pour appeler les secours. Quand mon père a appris ça, il s'est occupé du cas de Mayers. Il l'a massacré avant de l'inculpé... Et c'est pas tout, les médecins ont du m'opérer.

Je déplie mes genoux et lui montre mes trois cicatrices sur le bas ventre.

-Mes ovaires ont étaient touchées, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que je n'aurais jamais d'enfants, c'est pas parce que je ne veux pas c'est juste que je ne peux pas...

Je venez de lâchez une larme, il me pris directement dans ses bras pour me consoler.

-Je suis vraiment désoler Madie, t'as vraiment pas eu une vie facile. Mais je te promets que tant que tu vivra ici je ne laisserais plus rien t'arriver, me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.


	8. Chapter 8

_-Mes ovaires ont étaient touchées, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que je n'aurais jamais d'enfants, c'est pas parce que je ne veux pas c'est juste que je ne peux pas..._

 _Je venez de lâchez une larme, il me pris directement dans ses bras pour me consoler._

 _-Je suis vraiment désoler Madie, t'as vraiment pas eu une vie facile. Mais je te promets que tant que tu vivra ici je ne laisserais plus rien t'arriver, me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux._

Ont est maintenant devant la maison des Wilhite, Antonio m'as consoler et j'ai sécher mes larmes. Ont descend de la voiture, Antonio frappe à la porte et une femme blonde avec un grand sourire vient nous ouvrir, derrière elle un homme avec des cheveux blond foncés et une barbe. Elle nous invite à entrer.

-Je suis contente de te rencontrer Madison, me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras suivi de son mari.

-Moi aussi mais s'il vous plaît appelez moi Madie, lui répondais-je en souriant.

-A condition que tu nous tutoie.

-D'accord, cédais-je.

On s'installe à table et on commence le dîner tout en faisant connaissance. Julie et Alec sont tout les deux adorables. Antonio nous raconte des anecdotes sur Julie et inversement quand tout à coup on entends des pleurs de bébé. Alec se lève et revient avec deux adorables bout de choux, des jumeaux.

-Madie je te présente Liam et Amy.

-Oh la la ils sont trop mignons, dis-je en me levant. Je peux ?

-Bien sûr.

Je prend donc Liam dans mes bras et l'assois sur mes genoux face à moi. Il me sourit, Amy est, elle, arrivée sur les genoux d'Antonio. Cela me rend un peu triste sachant que je ne connaîtrais jamais ce bonheur. Tout à coup je sens un liquide chaud couler sur ma poitrine, Liam vient de me vomir dessus. Antonio est mort de rire et Alec reprend le petit dans ses bras.

-La salle de bain et au premier tout de suite sur la droite, me dit Julie. Désolé.

-T'en fais pas c'est rien.

Je me lève et mets une petite tape derrière la tête d'Antonio en passant pour qu'il arrête de rire et je vais à l'étage.

 _Point de vue d'Antonio_

Madie monte à la salle de bain.

-Elle ferais une super maman, me dit Julie en souriant.

J'ai un petit pincement au cœur à l'entente de cette phrase.

-Ne lui dites surtout pas.

J'avais baisser d'un ton pour ne pas qu'elle nous entende.

-Pourquoi ? Demande Alec étonné.

-Elle a était poignarder par un de ses ex au ovaires, ils ont du l'opérer et elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants.

Ils sont choqués et on entend Madison redescendre alors on reprend la conversation l'air de rien.

Nous sommes de retour à la maison, il n'es pas tard alors on décide de regarder un film dans le salon. Madie est montée se changer, elle redescend vêtu seulement d'un short et d'un débardeur. Tout ça est beaucoup trop sexy pour moi, je détourne alors le regard. Je la laisse choisir le film et elle mets un film de combats. Elle finit par s'endormir et se colle à moi dans son sommeil, une fois le film terminer je décide de ne pas la réveillée et la porte jusqu'à sa chambre. Je la dépose dans son lit, remonte la couverture sur elle et m'apprête à sortir quand je l'entend gémir dans son sommeil. Je me retourne et m'approche de son lit, elle a les sourcils froncés et semble tourmentée, elle commence aussi à s'agiter. Je décide d'aller me changer et reviens au près d'elle pour l'apaiser un peu puis je finis par m'endormir à ses côtés sur les couvertures.

Je me réveil seul dans le lit de Madie, je regarde l'heure, huit heures. Je suis en retard, je me lève et prend une douche rapidement, je descend dans la cuisine pour prendre un café en express. Un mot est posé sur la table.

 _Antonio, désolé que tu es encore dû dormir avec moi ça va bientôt passer je te promets et tu n'es pas obligé... Je suis parti passer mon examen à l'académie, croise les doigts pour moi._  
 _Je t'embrasse, bonne journée_  
 _Passe le bonjour à Julie_

 _Madie_

Je souris à son message, cette fille se sent toujours coupable de tout c'est incroyable. Au contraire c'est plutôt agréable de dormir à ses côtés... Je reprend mes esprits, jette le papier à la poubelle et file au travail.

 _Point de vue de Madison_

Je suis à l'académie dans la salle d'examen à attendre que tout les candidats arrivent, la plupart me dévisagent, ils doivent se demander ce que je fais ici étant donné que je n'es assister à aucun cour. Tout à coup je vois rentrer Carter Morgan, le gars de la salle de sport, il me voit également et viens s'assoir sur la table à côté de la mienne.

-Tu me suis ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Me demande-t-il en rigolant.

-Comme toi, je viens passer mon examen, souriais-je.

-Je t'ai jamais vu à aucun cour, comment ça se fait ?

-Si je te le dis je serais obligée de te tuer.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil puis un instructeur entre dans la salle pour expliqué le déroulement de l'examen et les sanctions en cas de tricherie. L'examen dure une heure, nous avons une série de 100 questions.

Cela fait trente minutes que nous avons commencer l'examen et j'ai déjà terminé, je me lève sous le regard abasourdis de toute la salle et déposé ma feuille sur le bureau de l'instructeur avant de sortir du bâtiment. J'allume une cigarette et m'assois sur un banc, je vois Carter sortir du bâtiment quelques minutes après moi, il me regarde et se dirige vers moi.

-Je te paye un café au bar en face si tu m'explique pourquoi on s'est jamais vu avant.

-Ça marche, répondais-je après quelques secondes de réflexions.

J'écrase ma cigarette et on se dirige vers le bar, on commande deux café puis on s'installe à une table.

-Alors, dis moi tout, je suis impatient de savoir.

-Tu sais il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel, j'ai un accord avec le commandant qui connaissez mon père et qui connaît également un de mes amis. J'ai un QI très élevé donc je savais déjà tout ce que vous avez appris pendant ces cours, il m'as proposer de passer directement le test et si je le réussi j'irai ensuite en classe avec vous pour la partie pratique.

Il paraît étonné dans un premier temps mais finalement cela ne le choque pas tant que ça.

Je viens tout juste de quitter Carter, nous sommes rester deux heures à discuter à cette table. C'est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, de gentil et surtout très drôle, je suis contente de m'être fais déjà un ami dans ma promo. Je prend la route du poste ou travail Antonio. Arrivée à l'accueil je demande à le voir, un officier m'emmène à son bureau, je dis bonjour à Julie au passage et arrive dans son bureau. Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue pour me saluer.

-Alors cet examen ?

-On verra bien les résultats vendredi, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Arrête je suis sûr que tu va avoir la meilleure note. Tu voulais me voir pour quelques chose ?

-Euh, juste pour te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter ce soir, j'ai quelques chose de prévu et je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer.

-D'accord merci de me l'avoir dit. Je peux savoir où c'est top secret ?

Je le regarde et hésite à lui dire ce que j'ai de prévu, après tout il m'as mis en garde contre Severide.

-Kelly m'as proposé d'aller prendre un verre... Je sais ce que tu m'a dit à son sujet de me méfier et tout ça mais on y va seulement en ami, expliquais-je rapidement.

-T'as pas à te justifier Madie, t'es adulte, tu fais ce que tu veux de tes soirées. Je voulais juste savoir avec qui tu sera, comme ça je sais que tu risque rien.

-D'accord, souriais-je. Il faut que je te laisse, Gabby et tout les pompiers m'attendent à la caserne pour déjeuner. Alors bonne journée.

-A toi aussi, passe le bonjour à tout le monde la bas.

-Ce sera fait.

Cette fois c'est moi qui l'embrasse sur la joue avant de quitter son bureau. Je conduis ensuite jusqu'à la caserne, je suis passer chez le traiteur chinois avant. J'arrive à la caserne et je vais directement dans la salle de pause.

-Salut tout le monde, un peu d'aide ne serais pas de refus, leur dis-je en levant les bras remplis de sac de nourriture.

Severide est le premier à venir m'aider suivi d'Hermann. Ils me remercient tous pour la nourriture et on s'installe pour déjeuner. On discute et rigole tous ensemble quand l'alarme retentit pour l'ambulance 61. Gabby m'embrasse avant de partir avec Shay vers l'ambulance. Quelques temps après je me décide à partir pour les laisser travailler tranquillement. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et termine par Kelly qui remplissait des papiers dans son bureau. Je toque à la porte, il se retourne vers moi et me fais signe d'entrée.

-Je viens te dire au revoir, dis-je en souriant.

-D'accord, désolé de pas trop avoir était la mais j'ai pas mal de paperasse en retard. Mais on se voit toujours ce soir ?

-Bien sûr.

-Si je passais te prendre vers 20h ça te va ?

-Génial, je prends un crayon et lui écrit l'adresse d'Antonio sur le poignet. A ce soir, lui dis-je en partant.

Je me dirige vers la sortie et vers ma voiture, je décide d'aller faire les boutiques pour m'occuper un peu cet après-midi.

Je rentre à la maison avec plusieurs sacs de vêtements et je vais directement les ranger dans l'armoire de la chambre. Je prend mes écouteurs et mon téléphone, je descend à la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le dîner et décide de cuisiné dominicain pour faire plaisir à Antonio. Je lui répare de la bandera, la plat traditionnel de la République Dominicaine tout en écoutant la musique. Quand tout à coup je sens une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne rapidement, attrape le bras de la personne derrière moi et le coince dans son dos. Je m'aperçois alors que cette personne est Julie et je la lâche immédiatement puis enlève mes écouteurs.

-Tu rigole pas toi, me dit-elle en rigolant et en secouant son bras. T'es une rapide, j'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir.

-Excuse-moi Julie, je pensais pas que c'était toi, je suis un peu sous pression en ce moment... M'expliquais-je.

-T'en fais pas, je comprend, je venais juste te rapporter ton foulard. Tu l'as oubliée à la maison.

Elle me tend le foulard avec un sourire.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Il faut que je te laisse Alec est de garde ce soir, passe une bonne soirée. Antonio m'as dit de te dire qu'il n'aller pas tarder à rentré.

-D'accord, merci Julie.

Elle pars et me fais signe de la main, je décide de na pas remettre mes écouteurs mais plutôt de mettre mon téléphone sur haut-parleurs et continue de cuisiner.

J'entends la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et me dirige vers celle-ci, j'ouvre mais ne voit personne. Par terre une enveloppe blanche avec écrit mon prénom dessus, je décide alors de l'ouvrir.

 _Je connais tout tes petits secrets Madison._


	9. Chapter 9

_J'entends la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et me dirige vers celle-ci, j'ouvre mais ne voit personne. Par terre une enveloppe blanche avec écrit mon prénom dessus, je décide alors de l'ouvrir._

 _Je connais tout tes petits secrets Madison._

Je regarde autour de moi pour voir si la personne qui à déposé cette enveloppe est encore là. Je ne vois personne, je rentre rapidement dans la maison et m'appuie contre la porte. Qui a bien pu m'envoyer ça, personne à Chicago n'es au courant pour moi à part Antonio, Gabby, Julie et peut-être Alec. Je me passe la main dans les cheveux et essaie de réfléchir en vain. Tout est confus dans ma tête, et si quelqu'un de Détroit était au courant ? Je monte rapidement à l'étage, pose l'enveloppe sur mon lit avant de me dirigeais vers la salle de bain rapidement, je m'accroupis devant la cuvette des toilettes et vomi l'intégralité de ce que j'ai dans l'estomac. Je tire la chasse d'eau et me lave les dents. Je m'asperge le visage avec de l'eau, j'ai les mais accrochées de chaque côtés du lavabo et je me regarde dans le miroir, j'ai le teint livide et les yeux rougis.

Il ne faut pas que je me laisse abattre, je vais surmonter ça et trouver qui à déposer ce mot devant la porte. Je m'essuie le visage et me maquille légèrement pour cacher mon teint pâle, je maquille aussi mes yeux avec du crayon et beaucoup de mascara pour ne pas qu'on voit que j'ai pleurer. J'entend une voiture arrivé, je regarde par la fenêtre, c'est celle d'Antonio. Je cour jusqu'à ma chambre, prend l'enveloppe dans mes mains et regarde un peu partout. je décide finalement de la cachée dans mon tiroir à sous vêtements, il est hors de question que j'en parle à Antonio, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Je redescend rapidement à la cuisine et me remets à cuisiner comme si de rien n'était.

Il est maintenant presque vingt heure et je suis en train de me préparer pour sortir avec Kelly, même si je n'es pas vraiment la tête à ça ce soir je lui est promis alors je ne vais pas annuler. Le dîner s'est très bien passer, Antonio était ravi que j'ai cuisiné dominicain et m'as remercier je ne sais combien de fois. Actuellement je suis en plein dilemme sur comment me coiffer, finalement je laisse mes cheveux comme ils sont. Je suis habillée d'un jean basique troué aux genoux, d'un tee shirt bleu nuit avec un cordage au niveau du décolleté et de botte en cuir marron à talon. Je prends ma veste en cuir doublée avec une fourrure et mon écharpe avant de descendre. Je m'assois sur le canapé à côté d'Antonio mais pas pour longtemps car on vient juste de sonner. Je vais ouvrir à Kelly.

-Salut, me dit-il avec un sourire.

-Salut, lui répondais-je en prenant ma veste et mon écharpe que j'enfile rapidement.

-Bonne soirée, entendais-je de la part d'Antonio.

Je le remercie et on se dirige vers la voiture de Severide.

Nous sommes assis à une table dans un bar assez sympathique tout les deux un verre d'alcool à la main.

-Je peux te posé une question un peu indiscrète ?

-Vas-y je t'écoute, lui répondais-je en plissant les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu vis avec Antonio ?

-Je dois t'avouer que c'est assez direct comme question, souriais-je. À vrai dire j'ai eu quelques petits soucis à Detroit, je me suis mise dans une situation très délicate. Pour faire cour et parce que je n'es pas le droit d'en parler car l'affaire est en cour... Des gens veulent ma peau et ces personnes sont assez puissante à Detroit alors mon grand frère a décidé de m'envoyer chez Antonio.

Je bois une gorgée de mon verre et le regarde, il est bloqué et me regarde choqué.

-Wow t'es vraiment courageuse. Et ton frère ? Il est rester à Detroit ?

-Travis est militaire, il est parti en Afghanistan, avouais-je la gorge serrée.

Kelly hoche la tête avec un sourire compatissant puis change de sujet directement. Il me raconte un peu sa vie et moi la mienne, il me parle de son père pompier et de son métier qui le passionne vraiment, il a ça dans le sang. Cela ce voit à la façon dont il en parle.

Nous venons juste d'arriver devant la maison et je détache ma ceinture.

-Merci pour cette soirée Kelly, ça m'as vraiment fais du bien.

-Je t'en prie, moi ça m'as fais plaisir que tu accepte.

On se sourit mutuellement en se regardant dans les yeux, ses yeux qui sont d'ailleurs d'un bleu magnifique comme je n'en est jamais vu. Il rapproche son visage doucement et je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage mais je ne bouge pas. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu et que je n'es plus les idées très claires. Tout à coup je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, on est en train de s'embrasser, il a une main sur ma joue et l'autre sur ma hanche qui me tient fermement. J'ai moi même les mains dans ses cheveux, on se lâche tout les deux à bout de souffle.

-Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, lui dis-je doucement en me reculant pour sortir de la voiture.

-D'accord, bonne nuit Madie.

-Bonne nuit Kelly.

Je descend de sa voiture et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone. 00h28 j'ouvre la porte lentement afin de ne pas réveiller Antonio. Je m'apprête à monter les escaliers quand je vois de la lumière dans le salon, je m'y dirige alors doucement et voit Antonio endormi sur le canapé avec la télévision allumée. J'éteins la télé, allume la lumière et m'agenouille devant lui.

-Antonio, soufflais-je doucement en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Il se réveille en sursaut et un peu perdu.

-C'est moi... Tu t'es endormi sur le canapé. Ne me dit pas que tu attendais mon retour.

-Tu commence à bien me connaître.

Il me sourit encore à moitié endormi, je pense qu'il était inquiet que je sorte avec Kelly. On va chacun se coucher mais je passe d'abord par la salle de bain, je mets mon short et mon débardeur puis m'attache les cheveux. Je me démaquille en me regardant dans le miroir, mes idées noires sont de retour suite à la lettre que j'ai trouver tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas spécialement peur pour moi mais pour ceux qui m'entoure, si ils leur arriver malheur à cause de moi je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Cela fait une heure que je suis dans mon lit mais que je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, je pense beaucoup trop. Je m'installe alors sur le rebord de ma fenêtre intérieur et observe le ciel. Comme je le faisais avec Travis et mon père quand nous étions petit. Je me décide à sortir de ma chambre et me retrouve devant la porte d'Antonio, j'hésite à frapper mais passe finalement à l'action au bout de quelques minutes à faire des allers retours dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvre au bout de quelques seconde seulement.

-Madie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me demande-t-il inquiet.

Je joue avec mes doigts la tête baissée. Il mets sa main sous mon menton et me relève la tête.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Tu vas trouver ça stupide et gonflée de ma part mais... Je me sens vraiment pas de dormir seule... Avouais-je en rougissant.

-Aller viens, me dit-il en ouvrant la porte en grand.

-Merci, vraiment.

-C'est rien, répond Antonio en souriant.

On se couche donc dans son lit et j'essaye de prendre le moins de place possible pour ne pas le gêné, il est déjà adorable de me laisser dormir avec lui. Je finis finalement par m'endormir rapidement.

Nous sommes vendredi, la semaine qui vient de s'écouler a était très riche en émotions. Tout d'abord avec Kelly avec qui je sors maintenant, enfin plus ou moins, disons que c'est assez compliqué pour moi. Je l'aime beaucoup, il est vraiment génial avec moi et je suis bien avec lui mais d'un autre côté il y Antonio. Même si je sais qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous on est de plus en plus proche, nous avons dormit toute la semaine ensemble et j'ai l'impression qu'il est de plus en plus tactile avec moi. Et bien sûr ces deux là on du mal à se supporter, la tension est palpable quand ils sont dans la même pièce.  
J'ai aussi passer beaucoup de temps avec Carter, tout les jours à vrai dire, on se rejoint dans un café et on discute pendant des heures où on se promène dans Chicago.  
Je suis actuellement dans la cuisine en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner, il est 7h et j'ai promis à tout le monde que je passerai à la caserne avant la fin de leur garde. J'entends Antonio arriver dans la cuisine, il se sert un café et s'installe en face de moi.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà réveillée ? Me demande-t-il étonné.

-J'ai promis que je passerais à la caserne avant la fin de leur garde, lui dis-je en buvant une gorgée de mon café.

Je le vois hocher la tête doucement.

-Alors c'est quoi ton programme de la journée ?

-Je dois donc passer à la caserne, après je vais faire les boutiques avec ta soeur, cette après midi je vais avoir les résultats de l'examen et ce soir je fête ça avec Carter.

-Vous fêtez ça ? Je croyais que tu était pas sur d'avoir réussi, me dit-il en rigolant.

-Je sais mais on s'est dit que si on réussit on irait boire un verre pour fêter ça et si on échoue ce sera pour nous consoler, répondais-je en souriant.

-Tu passes pas mal de temps avec Carter...

-Je m'entends super bien avec lui, ça me fais du bien de me faire des amis ici. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez super bien tout les deux, il faut que je vous présente.

Je lui souris, regarde ma montre et me lève directement. Je suis en retard je prend ma veste mes clés et m'apprête à sortir.

-Madie ?

Je me retourne vers Antonio.

-Oui ?

-On déjeune ensemble ce midi ?

-Avec plaisir, je passe te prendre au poste. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. A ce midi travail bien.

Je lui fais un signe de la main avant de fermer la porte derrière moi, il pleut des cordes et je cours jusqu'à ma voiture. Je vois une enveloppe sur le pare brise, je la prends et rentre rapidement à l'intérieur. C'est la même enveloppe que la dernière fois et je suis tétanisé a l'idée de l'ouvrir. Je me décide finalement à le faire.


	10. Chapter 10

_Je lui fais un signe de la main avant de fermer la porte derrière moi, il pleut des cordes et je cours jusqu'à ma voiture. Je vois une enveloppe sur le pare brise, je la prends et rentre rapidement à l'intérieur. C'est la même enveloppe que la dernière fois et je suis tétanisé a l'idée de l'ouvrir. Je me décide finalement à le faire._

Je l'ouvre avec les mains qui tremblent.

 _Je sais dans quoi tu es impliquer._

Je froisse le papier et le jette sur le siège à côté, je mets ma tête dans mes mains et essaye de me calmer. Je tremble comme une feuille. Je me calme et ramasse le papier pour le mettre dans mon sac. Après tout si c'était vraiment sérieux cette personne aurait déjà agit, il essaie juste de me faire peur. Je démarre la voiture et prend la direction de la caserne 51.  
J'arrive là-bas et affiche un grand sourire en saluant tout le monde. On discute quelques temps devant un café mais je n'es pas encore vu Kelly.

-Où est Severide ?

-Dans son bureau je crois, me répond Casey.

-Je vais lui apporté un café, dis-je en me levant et en remplissant une tasse.

Je croise le regard de Gabby qui lève les sourcils en signe pervers avec un grand sourire. Je lève les yeux aux ciels en rigolant et me dirige vers le bureau de Kelly. Je frappe et il me dit de rentrer avec un sourire en me voyant a travers la vitre.

-Je savais pas que tu étais arrivé, me dit-il en se levant et en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Je t'es apporter un café.

Je lui pose sa tasse sur son bureau et le regarde avec un sourire.

-Merci, t'es adorable.

 _Attention LEMON !_

Il se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse en me prenant pas la taille. Je place mes mains autour de son cou et je sens qu'il me colle contre le mur et d'une main ferme les rideaux. Il ne m'a encore jamais embrassé comme ça, son baiser est passionné. Il m'enlève délicatement mon manteaux toujours en m'embrassant, il déplace ses baisers le long de ma mâchoire et dans mon cou tout en plaçant une de ses mains sur mes fesses et l'autre sous mon pull. A mon tour je passe mes mains sous son tee-shirt et lui retire rapidement, j'en profite pour caresser ses abdominaux parfaitement développés. Il en profite pour me retiré mon pull et m'allonger sur son lit où il dort pendant ses gardes de nuits. Il continue ses baisers sur ma poitrine en retirant mon soutient gorge, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, me mord la lèvre et ferme les yeux. Il prend un de mes seins dans sa main et l'autre ouvre mon jean et passe sous ma culotte pour caresser mon entre jambes délicatement. Il retire sa main, me déshabille complètement et enlève son pantalon, il lui reste seulement son boxer et moi je suis complètement nu devant lui. Je le sens replacer sa main sur mon intimité tout en m'embrassant puis il me regarde dans les yeux et je sens ses doigts entrer en moi doucement. Je penche ma tête en arrière et gémis de plaisir, ses vas et viens sont lents et me rendent folle, je bouge alors mon bassin pour le sentir plus profondément en moi et en profite pour caresser sa virilité déjà bien durci avec ma cuisse.

-Tu me rends fou, gémit-il dans mon oreille d'une voix rauque et pleine de désir.

Il se redresse, enlève son boxer et se place sur moi mais je nous fais basculer et me retrouve sur lui. Je prend en main sa virilité et fais de long et lent vas et viens tout en déposant des baiser dessus. Il déglutit et ferme les yeux de plaisir avant d'attraper un préservatif dans le tiroir à côté. Il l'enfile rapidement et place son sexe a l'entrée du miens. Je le fais entrer doucement en moi et nous gémissons à l'unisson. Au bout de quelques minutes il nous refait basculer pour se retrouver au dessus de moi, il accélère la cadence de ses coups de reins, je gémis de plus en plus fort et il m'embrasse pour me faire taire et que l'on ne m'entende pas.  
Je sens tout à coup une chaleur partir de mon bassin et se déployer dans tout mon corps, mes muscles se contracte et j'atteins l'orgasme en même temps que Kelly. Il continue quelques vas et viens lentement avant de se retiré pour jeter le préservatif à la poubelle avant de s'allonger à mes côtés en me serrant dans ses bras et en déposant des baiser dans mon cou et sur mes lèvres.

 _Fin du lemon_

Je niche ma tête dans son cou et il me caresse lentement l'épaule quand je sursaute à une sonnerie stridente.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demandais-je en me redressant.

-La relève vient d'arriver. Habille toi, il n'y a que moi qui est le droit à cette vue magnifique, me dit-il en m'embrassant furtivement.

Je rougis à sa remarque et nous nous rhabillons rapidement avant de sortir de la caserne. Je vois Gabby attendre près de ma voiture, je me retourne alors vers Kelly pour lui dire au revoir. Je l'embrasse tendrement.

-Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit ?

-J'en sais rien, j'ai une grosse journée aujourd'hui, répondais-je en faisant la grimace.

-Et si on déjeuner ensemble ?

-J'ai promis à Gabby de déjeuner avec elle je l'es pas beaucoup vu cette semaine tu comprends ?

-Bien sûr, je t'appelle alors ?

-Ouais.

Je lui souris et il m'embrasse avant de se diriger vers sa voiture tout comme moi. Oui je viens ouvertement de lui mentir à propos de mon déjeuner avec Antonio mais je n'es pas envie de créer un conflit juste parce que je vais manger avec un ami, on à passer un si bon moment se matin que je n'es pas voulu tout gâcher. Je me dirige alors vers ma voiture, l'ouvre et nous nous installons à l'intérieur. Gabby est très calme et ne parle pas, elle se contente de me fixer avec un sourire depuis que nous sommes dans la voiture.

Nous sommes actuellement dans une boutique de chaussure et nous essayons toute sorte de paires assises sur les fauteuils d'une boutique de luxe. Gabby n'a toujours rien dit et je finis par craquer.

-Je te jure Gabby tu deviens vraiment flippante là. Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?

-C'était comment ? Me demande-t-elle en souriant de plus belle.

-De quoi tu parle ? Demandais-je innocemment.

-Aller arrête, t'es ressortis de son bureau les cheveux en bataille, les joues roses et vous aviez tout les deux un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

-D'accord on est démasqué, je plaide coupable votre honneur.

-Alors, raconte.

Elle me regarde en souriant avec les yeux grand ouverts. On dirait une petite fille le jour de noël.

-Disons que Kelly est quelqu'un de très entreprenant... Et très doué. C'est tout ce que tu sauras, l'avertis-je.

-Tu sais que t'es vraiment pas drôle Madie, je voulais des détails croustillants moi.

-Toi il faut vraiment que tu trouve quelqu'un, lui dis-je en rigolant.

-T'as raison, je me désespère moi-même, souffle-t-elle.

Je lui souris tendrement et lui glisse à l'oreille que Kelly est aussi quelqu'un de très endurant. Elle sourit et on continue notre shopping en parlant de tout et de rien.  
Je la dépose chez elle et je vais au poste de police chercher Antonio, il n'es pas la mais l'agent a l'accueil m'as dit s'attendre à son bureau. Je m'assoit donc sur son fauteuil et observe son bureau en attendant, je remarque une photo de lui et Gabby à la plage. Je souris en voyant cette photo. Je vois Julie arrivée et nous discutons quelques minutes en attendant Antonio. Il finit par arriver et nous partons dans un petit restaurant qui selon lui est le meilleur de la ville. On s'installe et on mange tout en discutant.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Lui demandais-je étonnée.

-J'ai pris quelques jours de vacances pour pouvoir aller à Detroit, m'annonce-t-il.

Je le fixe sans comprendre, pourquoi est ce qu'il va à Detroit ?

-Attends je comprend pas la, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sais que ça t'as affecter le fait qu'ils est saccager la tombe de tes parents et brûler ta maison, alors je vais aller la bas refaire leur tombe et voir si la police a pu récupérer des choses dans les décombres, m'explique-t-il.

-Non... Je veux dire... N'y va pas, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi.

-Arrête Madie, il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le promet d'accord ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux, je suis vraiment inquiète, je ne veux pas qu'il y aille.

-Antonio je...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il prend mes mains dans les siennes par dessus la table et les caresses lentement avec son pouce pour me rassurer.

-Je te jure de rentrer en un seul morceau d'accord ?

Il me sourit, je prend une grande inspiration et hoche la tête en lui souriant légèrement.

-Merci Antonio...

-Je vous dérange pas trop j'espère ? T'étais pas censée déjeuner avec Gabby ?

Je tourne ma tête vers la personne qui vient de prononcer cette phrase et je vois Kelly juste à côté de nous debout les bras croisés et le regard dur. Nous relâchons nos mains directement.

-Severide attend c'est pas du tout... Commença Antonio.

-Non toi Dawson tu la ferme c'est à Madie que je parle, lui dit-il sèchement en pointant son doigt sur lui.

Antonio se lève et se rapproche de Kelly, ils se regardent tout les deux dans les yeux avec les poings et la mâchoire serrée prêts à frapper l'autre à la moindre réflexion gênante.


	11. Chapter 11

_-Severide attend c'est pas du tout... Commença Antonio._

 _-Non toi Dawson tu la ferme c'est à Madie que je parle, lui dit-il sèchement en pointant son doigt sur lui._

 _Antonio se lève et se rapproche de Kelly, ils se regardent tout les deux dans les yeux avec les poings et la mâchoire serrée prêts à frapper l'autre à la moindre réflexion gênante._

Je me lève alors et me place entre les deux avec une main sur chacun de leur torse pour les tenir à distance l'un de l'autre. Je me tourne tout d'abord vers Antonio qui pour l'instant à l'air d'être le plus calme des deux.

-Antonio s'il te plait assied toi.

Il me fixe quelques seconde hésitant puis finis par se rassoir toujours la mâchoire serrée et en joignant ses poings devant lui. Puis je me tourne vers Kelly qui n'a pas quitter Antonio des yeux.

-Kelly écoute moi, je sais pas du tout se que tu crois avoir vu mais Antonio est mon ami d'accord ? Gabby à annuler notre déjeuner à la dernière minute alors il m'a invité pour qu'on puisse discuter un peu et c'est tout. C'était pas du tout prévu alors arrête de t'imaginer des trucs.

Je pose mes deux mains sur son torse et lui et parle avec une voix douce pour le calmer un peu mais il se recule brutalement.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un con en fait.

Puis il quitte le restaurant, je suis debout une main sur la hanche l'autre dans mes cheveux les yeux fermés pour réfléchir. Je me rassoit finalement à ma place et regarde mes mains posées sur la table mais je sens le regard pesant d'Antonio sur moi. Je relève alors la tête lentement.

-T'es consciente que tu lui a quand même menti deux fois en à peine une journée ?

-Je sais...

-Écoute Madie je sais que c'est pas mes affaires mais...

-Non tu as raison, ça ne te regarde pas alors si tu pouvais éviter de t'en mêler je t'en serais reconnaissante, le coupais-je sévèrement.

Je me lève, enfile mon manteaux, prend mon sac et sors rapidement du restaurant. J'allume une cigarette et marche vers la voiture qui est garée un peu plus loin sur un parking.

Une fois à l'intérieur j'appuie ma tête sur le volant les yeux fermés et souffle un grand coup. J'ai étais ignoble aujourd'hui, que ce soit avec Kelly, à qui j'ai menti ouvertement et sans que cela ne me dérange plus que ça pour ne pas créé de conflit. Ou encore avec Antonio a qui j'ai parler comme à un chien alors qu'il essaie juste de prendre soin de moi, de m'aider et de me protéger. Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible, ils ne voudront certainement plus entendre parlé de moi, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre.  
Je démarre la voiture et prend la route de l'académie de police ou je dois rejoindre Carter dans pas longtemps. J'arrive un peu en avance et m'installe donc sur un banc avec encore une fois une cigarette pour me détendre.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai. La grande Madison Alvarez me fais l'honneur d'être arriver en avance.

Je vois alors Carter arrivé sur ma gauche, il est vrai que d'habitude à chacun de nos rendez vous je suis en retard. Sa réaction me fait rire et je me lève pour le rejoindre. Carter a le don pour faire sourire même les personnes les plus triste. Il se stoppe et attend que j'arrive à lui en attendant les bras grand ouverts. Je le serre alors dans mes bras en rigolant et il resserre les siens autour de moi. On finit par se relâcher et se diriger vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

-Alors ma belle comment tu vas depuis hier ?

-Écoute pas grand chose excepté que je me suis engueuler avec Kelly et Antonio...

Il me regarde étonné et me demande de tout lui raconter mais nous sommes interrompu par un officier qui nous fait entrer dans une salle afin de nous donner les résultats du premier examen. On nous distribue à tous une enveloppe à notre nom avant de nous dire que nous pouvons partir et que ceux qui ont réussis devront être présents lundi matin à 8h à l'académie. Une fois que nous sommes sortis du bâtiment tout le monde se précipite pour ouvrir son enveloppe. Je regarde la joie sur les visages de certains et la colère ou l'indignation sur d'autres, Morgan lui serre plusieurs personne dans ses bras avec un sourire immense. Il se dirige ensuite vers moi.

-J'ai battu le record ma jolie, 95/100 ! Tu te rends compte ? Hurla-t-il de joie. Et toi alors ?

Mon sourire disparaît tout à coup, je n'es pas encore ouvert mon enveloppe. Et si j'avais raté ? Je serais une honte pour mon père...

-Ouvre la pour moi Carter... S'il te plait, le suppliais-je en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Il la prend et l'ouvre délicatement avant de parcourir les lignes avec de grand yeux. Il relève la tête vers moi et me sourit finalement. Il me tend alors la feuille que je saisi rapidement.

-T'as eu 100/100 Madie ! T'es la meilleure de la promo !

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher d'arrêter de sourire, je prend Carter dans mes bras et l'enlace longuement.

-Félicitations, tu le mérite, lui dis-je en le relâchant.

-A toi aussi Madie et tu le mérite bien plus que moi ma belle. Aller pour fêter ça je t'emmène faire du shopping.

Il passe son bras autour de mon cou et m'entraîne vers le parking. On se dirige vers la maison d'Antonio pour que j'y dépose ma voiture puis vers les quartiers chic pour faire les boutiques. Carter est une vrai fille quand il s'agit de faire du shopping, il est pire que moi. Je suis en train d'essayer une robe que Morgan m'a conseiller, elle est noire, très moulante avec un jolie décolleté. Elle m'arrive à mi cuisse et avec les escarpins que m'a aussi fait essayer Carter j'ai l'impression d'avoir des jambes interminables. Je sors de la cabine pour qu'il puisse voir le résultat.

-Wow ! J'ai même pas d'autres mots tellement elle te va à merveille.

-Merci, lui répondais- j'en passant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille tout en rougissant.

-On la prend, dit-il à la vendeuse avec un sourire charmeur.

-Quoi ? Carter non ! Je ne vais pas dépenser autant dans une robe et une paire de chaussures.

-Qui a dit que c'était toi qui aller payer ?

-Non non non c'est hors de question que tu paie pour moi ! M'emportais-je.

-Madie écoute j'ai envie de te faire plaisir. J'en est les moyens et tu le sais très bien.

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarde en souriant. Je baisse la tête de honte.

-Comment tu sais que je me suis renseigner sur toi ? Demandais-je timidement.

-J'en étais pas sûr mais maintenant oui. J'ai fais la même chose, rigola-t-il.

Je le regarde choquée en souriant.

-Alors pour te faire pardonner accepte ce cadeau.

-D'accord mais tu devras accepter le mien en temps voulu.

Il me tend la main et je la saisie en signe d'accord. Je remet mes vêtements et Carter passe à la caisse puis me donne le sac en me félicitant encore pour avoir eu la meilleure note de la promo. On va ensuite dans un café pour se réchauffer un peu et discuter tranquillement. La serveuse fait du rentre dedans à Carter depuis que nous sommes arrivés mais il n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

-Sérieusement Carter, tu vois pas qu'elle te fait les yeux doux depuis qu'on a franchis la porte ? Chuchotais-je.

-Qui ?

-La serveuse idiot !

Il se retourne donc vers le comptoir et la jolie brune lui fais un sourire digne d'une pub pour du dentifrice.

-Tu as peut-être raison, mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose Madison. Tu me plais vraiment j'ai des sentiments très fort pour toi...


	12. Chapter 12

_-Tu as peut-être raison, mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose Madison. Tu me plais vraiment j'ai des sentiments très fort pour toi..._

Je lâche sa main lentement et me recule sur ma chaise. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, pour moi, Carter est comme un grand frère et je n'es aucun sentiments amoureux envers lui.

-Carter... Je... Écoute je suis avec Kelly et tu es comme mon grand frère, je t'aime beaucoup... Mais pas comme toi tu m'aimes...

Je le vois baisse la tête et je m'en veux tout de suite de lui avoir dit cela mais je préfère être quelqu'un d'honnête envers mon ami. Puis tout à coup je le vois relever la tête mort de rire.

-Si tu voyais ta tête Madie, c'est à mourir de rire !

-Espèce de petit con ! J'y est vraiment cru. Rigolais-je en lui donnant une tape sur le crâne.

-Non, plus sérieusement j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, me dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Je le vois hésiter quelques secondes je prend alors ses mains dans les miennes pour l'encourager. Cela a l'air plutôt sérieux.

-Je suis gay, lâcha-t-il finalement.

J'écarquille les yeux choquée de son aveu.

-C'est vrai ou c'est encore une blague ?

-Non c'est la vérité et puis crois moi si je n'avait pas était gay je t'aurais sauter dessus directement, plaisanta-t-il. Et tu m'as tout raconter de toi même l'affaire à Detroit alors je te dois bien la vérité moi aussi.

-C'est adorable et tu sais ça change rien pour moi. Tu reste toujours le même.

Je suis contente que Carter m'ai avoué son homosexualité, cela prouve qu'il a confiance en moi tout comme j'ai confiance en lui.

Nous sommes chez Antonio avec Carter pour que je puisse me préparer pour sortir ce soir. J'ai de la chance car Antonio n'es pas encore rentré, j'ai tellement honte que je ne me sens pas encore prête à l'affronter.  
Je suis en train de me lisser les cheveux tandis que Carter est allongé sur mon lit à m'attendre, il me fait la surprise de l'endroit où il m'emmène faire la fête. Selon lui je vais passer une super soirée. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir et me retourne vers lui.

-Comment tu me trouves ? Demandais-je en tournant sur moi-même.

-Magnifique comme toujours, tu va encore faire tourner des têtes.

Je rougis à sa réflexion et nous partons de la maison dans la voiture de Carter. On arrive dans un bar et il me laisse passer en première ce qui m'étonne car il est du genre à ouvrir la porte au femme.

-Félicitations !

Je vois tout mes amis qui me félicitent en même temps, je me retourne alors vers Carter.

-Comment tu as fais ça ? Tu connais personne.

-Tu m'as parler d'une certaine Gabriella à la caserne 51 alors je suis aller la voir et on a organisé ça ensemble.

-Comment vous auriez fais si j'avais ratée l'examen ?

-T'es un petit génie t'aller forcément réussir.

Je lui souris et le sers dans mes bras suivi de Gabby.

-Merci à tout le monde d'être la, ça me fais vraiment plaisir.

Je salue tout le monde un par un, Kelly est quand même présent ainsi que Antonio. Ils sont tout les deux assis dans un coin à l'opposé seul. Je me décide à aller voir Kelly pour m'expliquer et me faire pardonner de lui avoir menti. Je m'approche doucement de lui.

-Je suis désolée Kelly, chuchotais-je doucement.

-Tu es désolée de quoi ? De m'avoir menti à propos du déjeuner avec Dawson ou de tes sentiments envers lui ?

Son ton était sec et son regard glacial, je m'assois en face de lui et le fixe.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, je sais très bien que tu n'aime pas Antonio alors j'ai voulu évité le conflit. Et concernant mes sentiments envers lui je te l'es déjà dit, c'est mon ami.

-Ah excuse moi c'est vrai j'avais oublier qu'on tenait ses amis par la main au restaurant en se regardant langoureusement dans les yeux, ironisa-t-il.

-Kelly. Tu crois vraiment que je me serais donné à toi comme ça ce matin si j'avais des sentiment pour lui, murmurais-je pour que personne n'entendent.

-Qui me dit que tu n'as pas coucher avec lui ? Après tout vous habitez ensemble.

-Attend tu me prends pour une fille facile ou quoi ? Demandais-je outrée par ses propos.

-J'en sais rien on se connaît pas tant que ça au final.

J'écarquille les yeux, je suis choquée de ce qu'il insinue. Je sers la mâchoire et me lève pour partir mais je sens qu'il me retiens par le bras.

-Excuse moi, je voulais pas dire ça Madie... C'est juste que je n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde, il a des sentiments pour toi ça crève les yeux.

Je me retourne alors vers lui lentement et pose mes mains sur ses joues.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que moi je ressent quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié pour lui. C'est avec toi que je suis et que je veux être. Pas avec lui.

Il me saisit alors par les hanches et m'embrasse amoureusement.

 _Point de de vue d'Antonio_

Je regarde Madie qui discute avec Kelly et là conversation a l'air assez tendu. J'espère avoir le temps de m'excuser ce soir pour mon comportement de ce matin. Je n'avais pas à me mêler de sa relation avec Kelly, mais il ne m'inspire vraiment pas confiance concernant ses sentiments envers elle. Je les vois tout à coup s'embrasser langoureusement, il la tient fermement par les hanches et me regarde tout en l'embrassant comme pour me narguer. Je serre la mâchoire et prend une gorgée de ma bière, Gabby vient alors s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Bon aller raconte moi tout, qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Madie vous vous êtes engueuler ?

-Ouais, ce midi à propos de Kelly, je me suis mêler de ce qui ne me regarder pas et elle m'as bien rembarrer.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment bien hein ?

Je souffle un grand coup et regarde dans leur direction, ils sont collés l'un à l'autre en souriant.

-Je crois bien...

-Alors te laisse pas abattre, fonce. De toute façon je ne pense pas que cela dure bien longtemps avec Severide. Tu sais comme moi que c'est un homme à femme.

Je les vois sortir du bar tout les deux main dans la main et je me décide à rentrer à la maison quelques minutes après eux. J'entend mon portable sonné, un message de Madie.

 _De Madison_

 _Je ne rentre pas ce soir._

Rien d'autre, même pas un mot gentil comme elle a l'habitude de m'écrire, elle doit surement beaucoup m'en vouloir pour réagir comme ça.

Une fois rentré je vais me coucher mais je n'arrive pas à dormir, je m'en veux beaucoup et je n'es même pas eu le temps de m'excuser au près d'elle. J'espère pouvoir le faire demain matin avant mon départ pour Detroit.

 _Point de vue de Madison_

Je suis contente de m'être réconciliée avec Kelly, mais d'un autre coté je n'es pas pu m'excuser au prés d'Antonio. Nous venons d'arriver chez Kelly qui m'as demander de passer la nuit là-bas. Il m'embrasse et commence à passer ses mains sur mes fesses mais je n'es vraiment pas la tête à ça ce soir.

-Kelly...Je...Pas ce soir s'il te plait... Lui dis-je doucement en collant mon front au sien.

Il me regarde dans les yeux quelques secondes puis hoche la tête avec un léger sourire.

-D'accord, murmure-t-il. Si on aller dormir, tu as l'air crever.

On se dirige alors vers la chambre et on se couche rapidement, Kelly s'endort rapidement sans même un mot pour moi, je crois qu'il est frustré que je l'es repousser mais je pense bien trop à Antonio. Je m'endort finalement assez tard.

Je suis réveillée par le bruit de la douche et m'aperçois que je suis seule dans le lit, je me retourne et referme les yeux afin de me rendormir. Quelques minutes plus tard l'appartement est redevenu silencieux et je sens un poids s'allonger sur moi et des baisers dans mon coup.

-Debout la belle au bois dormant, chuchote-t-il dans mon oreille en continuant ses baisers le long de ma mâchoire.

-Laisse moi dormir, grognais-je.

-Tu m'oblige à employer les grands moyen alors.

Il se lève du lit et soulève la couette avant de venir me chatouiller les côtes. J'explose de rire et essaye de me sortir de la mais en vain il s'arrête seulement au bout de quelques minutes de fou rire autant pour lui que pour moi.

-Alors ? Tu te lève ou pas ?

-D'accord, répondais-je en me redressant dans le lit.

Je l'embrasse langoureusement en plaçant mes mains sur sa nuque.

-Bonjour, lui dis-je en me reculant finalement de lui.

Je mets mes pieds à terre afin de me lever mais Kelly m'attrape par la taille et me repousse sur le lit en se mettant sur moi. Il m'embrasse la poitrine puis descend lentement sur mon ventre et mes cuisses puis reviens sur mes lèvres. Ses gestes sont plus brutaux que la veille mais me plaisent tout autant. Nous fîmes finalement l'amour mais assez rapidement car Kelly doit encore aller travailler.

Pour ma part je suis devant la porte de la maison et me prépare pour affronter Antonio en espérant qu'il me pardonnera. J'entre finalement, la maison à l'air calme, je vais voir dans la cuisine et vois un mot posé sur la table comme nous avons l'habitude de faire.

 _Madison_

 _Je suis parti tôt ce matin pour Détroit, je reviens demain soir, j'aurais aimer te voir avant de partir mais tant pis. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de toi pour mon comportement, je n'avais pas à me mêlé de ta relation de couple et j'en suis sincèrement désoler. Si tu as le moindre problème grave appelle Julie, je lui fais totalement confiance et elle s'occupera de toi._

 _Excuse moi encore, prend soin de toi Madie_

 _Je t'embrasse_

 _Antonio_

D'un côté je suis heureuse qu'il ne m'en veuille pas mais de l'autre ce n'est pas à lui de s'excuser, c'est moi qui est étais odieuse avec lui. En plus de ça je ne pourrais pas m'expliquer avec lui avant demain soir. Je jette le papier à la poubelle et monte dans ma chambre pour prendre des vêtements propre et aller me doucher car j'ai toujours ma robe d'hier soir.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain mais j'entend tout a coup du bruit en bas, je me concentre et remarque que c'est la télévision qui est allumée. Je pose mes affaires sur le lavabo et me dirige lentement vers l'escalier, je descend les marches à pas de loup et me rend au salon ou je vois un homme assis tranquillement dans le canapé la tête tourner ce qui fais que je ne vois pas son visage mais seulement ses cheveux brun coupé très court, presque rasé. Puis il se retourne finalement vers moi.

-Bonjour Madison, ça fait longtemps, me dit-il avec un sourire malsain.

-T'es censé être en prison...


	13. Chapter 13

_Je me dirige vers la salle de bain mais j'entend tout a coup du bruit en bas, je me concentre et remarque que c'est la télévision qui est allumée. Je pose mes affaires sur le lavabo et me dirige lentement vers l'escalier, je descend les marches à pas de loup et me rend au salon ou je vois un homme assis tranquillement dans le canapé la tête tourner ce qui fais que je ne vois pas son visage mais seulement ses cheveux brun coupé très court, presque rasé. Puis il se retourne finalement vers moi._

 _-Bonjour Madison, ça fait longtemps, me dit-il avec un sourire malsain._

 _-T'es censé être en prison..._

Devant moi Bryan Mayers, mon ex petit copain, celui qui m'a battue et poignarder avant de me laissée pour morte dans son salon.

-Figure-toi que les prison sont de plus en plus surpeuplée, et puis ton adorable papa n'es plus la pour empêcher ma libération suite à ma bonne conduite alors me voilà.

Il me fait un large sourire qui me glace le sang, je suis pétrifiée et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il se lève finalement du canapé et mets ses mains dans ses poches tout en me regardant.

-Tu as reçu mes petits mots ?

-Alors c'était toi ? Comment t'es au courant ?

-Ça fait un moment que je te suis ma jolie.

Il se rapproche doucement de moi avec son sourire en coin. Mon cœur s'emballe et je suis incapable de bouger.

-Dans ce cas tu sais que je vis avec un flic et il ne va pas tarder à revenir tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant, tentais-je en essayant de gardé mon calme.

Il se met à rire puis me fixe en se rapprochant encore plus de moi.

-Tu veux parler d'Antonio ? Celui qui vient de partir pour l'aéroport ?

Je suis dans la merde, je viens de jouer ma dernière carte, je me mets alors à courir vers la porte d'entrée mais il me rattrape et me jette contre celle-ci avant de la fermer à clé. Je suis un peu sonnée, Bryan me prend par le cou et me relève en me plaquant le long de la porte, il rapproche son visage du mien.

-A cause de toi j'ai passer deux ans en taule espèce de garce alors tu va me le payer.

Je sens des baisers dans mon cou et le déclic se fait dans ma tête, je le repousse de toute mes forces et lui mets un coup de pied dans le ventre puis me précipite vers le porte du jardin mais malheureusement je le sens m'attraper par les cheveux et me tirée en arrière. J'essaie de me défendre mais il me plaque violemment sur le sol et me mets deux coup de poing violent sur le visage. J'ai la tête qui tourne et je n'arrive plus à me débattre, il passe une de ses mains sur ma cuisse et la remonte lentement sous ma robe, les larmes coulent toutes seule et je me sens impuissante.

-Arrête s'il te plait, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras je te le jure, suppliais-je.

-Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu la ferme !

Il à remonter ma robe jusqu'à mon ventre, une des ses mains est sur ma gorge et il la serre de plus en plus, de son autre main il commence a ouvrir son pantalon. Je vois flou et l'oxygène commence à me manquer dans un dernier effort je tend le bras vers un des tiroirs de la cuisine et l'ouvre de toute mes forces. Ça a marcher, il l'a pris dans la tête et est tomber de sur moi, je me relève comme je peux et saisi un couteau de cuisine avant de me retourner vers lui.

-Ne fais pas un pas de plus, le menaçais-je.

Mais il ne m'écoute pas et se jette sur moi. Je n'es pas eu le choix, j'ai du le poignarder, il tombe a terre avec le couteau toujours dans la poitrine. Ses yeux sont exorbités et du sang coule de sa bouche, il ne bouge plus et je crois qu'il est mort. Je passe mains dans mes cheveux en pleurant avant de m'apercevoir qu'elle sont pleines de sang. Je me saisi du téléphone et appelle la police.

-District 24, officier Graham j'écoute.

-J'ai besoin de parler au lieutenant Willhite de toute urgence, c'est très important, dites lui que c'est Madison qui la demande.

-Patientez une minute.

L'attente est interminable, je tourne en rond en fixant sans relâche le corps de Bryan.

-Madie ? Tout va bien ?

-Julie il faut que tu m'aide, pleurais-je à chaudes larmes. Il est mort je l'ai tué.

-De quoi tu parle ? Ne bouge pas, tu es chez Antonio ?

-Oui.

-J'arrive le plus vite possible.

Elle à raccrocher, je pose le téléphone et glisse le long du mur, je replis mes genoux sur ma poitrine et pose ma tête dessus toujours en pleurant.

J'entend Julie frapper à la porte mais je me sens incapable de me lever, j'entend qu'on défonce la porte et des pas se dirige vers la cuisine. Julie entre la première son arme en main ainsi que deux officiers, elle se dirige directement vers moi quand elle me voit et me prend dans ses bras.

-Il est mort, dit un des officiers après avoir pris le pouls de Bryan.

Julie se détache de moi et m'observe.

-C'est lui qui t'as fais ça ? Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je lui raconte tout dans les moindres détails, de ma rencontre avec lui à ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je vois ensuite d'autre policiers arrivés sur la scène de crime, il discute avec les officiers qui me montre du doigts.

-Madie, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'était de la légitime défense. On aurait tous fait la même chose d'accord ? Me rassura-t-elle en voyant mon regard sur les nouveaux arrivant. Aller on t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Je hoche la tête et elle m'aide à me relever doucement puis je la vois regarder mes jambes et je remarque a mon tour que ma robe est rester remonter, je m'empresse de la remettre en place et suis Julie jusqu'à l'ambulance.

Je suis maintenant dans une chambre d'hôpital, les médecins ont soigner mes quelques plaies aux visage et on fait des examens ce qu'il fait que je dois rester ici en attendant les résultats qui arriveront demain. Je fixe la télé sans vraiment la regarder et je vois Julie rentrer dans la chambre.

-Bonne nouvelle, étant donné tes blessures et les antécédents de Bryan c'est considéré comme de la légitime défense. Tu crains rien, sourit-elle doucement en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Je souffle de soulagement et lui rend son sourire.

-Est-ce que tu as prévenu Antonio ?

-J'ai pas encore eu le temps, mais je vais le faire maintenant.

Elle se lève et prend son portable dans sa poche et commence à composer le numéro.

-Non attends. Je ne veux pas que tu lui dise.

Elle me regarde sans comprendre.

-Madie, il va être au courant de toute façon quand il rentrera et tu ne peux pas lui cacher une chose pareille, me dit-elle en se rasseyant.

-Je dis pas que je ne veux pas lui dire, c'est juste que je préfère qu'il l'apprenne quand il rentrera demain, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. S'il te plait Julie...

-D'accord... Il m'en voudra à mort mais c'est d'accord, souffla-t-elle. Je peux au moins prévenir Gabby ?

-Bien sur.

Elle appelle donc Gabby et s'installe sur le fauteuil.

-Julie rentre chez toi, Alec et les petits ont besoin de toi.

-Pas question je garde un œil sur toi jusqu'à ce que Antonio rentre à Chicago.

-C'est absurde, Gabby va arrivée et je suis à l'hôpital il ne va rien m'arriver. Fais moi plaisir et rentre chez toi, lui demandais-je. Ça va je t'assure.

Elle me fixe quelques secondes puis se lève finalement avant de venir vers moi.

-C'est d'accord, mais au moindre soucis tu m'appelle ok ? Me dit-elle en me tendant sa carte avec son numéro personnel. A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

-C'est d'accord, lui souriais-je en retour.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et s'en va à contre cœur. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvre violemment et une Gabriella totalement paniquée viens me serré dans ses bras. Elle me lâche finalement au bout de quelques secondes.

-Oh mon dieu Madie, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui ça va t'inquiète pas.

Elle mets sa main sur ma joue et me souris tendrement, derrière elle je vois Kelly à la porte qui n'ose pas vraiment approcher. Il se décide finalement à le faire mais sans le vouloir j'ai un mouvement de recul, il s'en aperçoit et s'arrête d'avancer. Je vois son regard triste et je baisse les yeux.

-Tu devrais peut-être y aller Severide, lui dit Gabby voyant le malaise.


	14. Chapter 14

_Elle mets sa main sur ma joue et me souris tendrement, derrière elle je vois Kelly à la porte qui n'ose pas vraiment approcher. Il se décide finalement à le faire mais sans le vouloir j'ai un mouvement de recul, il s'en aperçoit et s'arrête d'avancer. Je vois son regard triste et je baisse les yeux._

 _-Tu devrais peut-être y aller Severide, lui dit Gabby voyant le malaise._

-Ouais, je venais juste voir si tu allais bien.

-Merci, répondis-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

Il me fait un petit sourire compatissant et s'en va, je regarde Gabby.

-Je suis une personne horrible, soufflais-je.

-Mais non, c'est normal que tu ne sois pas prête à ce qu'un homme t'approche après ce qu'il t'es arrivés. Il comprend ne t'en fais pas, il est juste triste et en colère de n'avoir rien pu faire.

Gabby reste quelques heures à mes côtés et j'ai du elle aussi la forcer à rentrer chez elle. Les infirmières viennent de me donner des médicaments pour bien dormir cette nuit, j'espère qu'il vont fonctionner parce que dès que je suis seule les idées noires et les flashback reviennent.

Il est 8h et je viens de prendre mon petit déjeuner, j'ai passer une nuit plutôt correct et cela m'as permis de me relaxer un peu. Je repousse la couverture et décide de me lever je prend les affaires que Gabby a était me chercher et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me regarde dans le miroir, les larmes me montent eux yeux, je suis défigurée. Un bleu énorme sur toute la partie gauche de mon visage, la lèvre inférieur fendu ainsi que l'arcade et quelques point de sutures sur le front. Je remarque aussi des traces violacées sur mon cou, je passe mes mains dessus et un frisson parcourt tout mon corps. J'enlève la casaque de l'hôpital comme je le peux, je ressens des douleurs horribles dans le dos et l'épaule gauche surement du au fait qu'il m'es jeter violemment contre la porte et par terre. Je pleure de douleur mais serre les dents malgré tout, j'arrive finalement à enfiler un jogging et un sweat assez large à l'effigie des héros Marvel qui appartient à Travis.

Je me réinstalle dans le lit doucement et allume la télé, j'entend frapper et je vois la tête de Julie passer dans l'entre bâillement de la porte.

-Je peux entrée ? Demande-t-elle tout sourire.

-Bien sûr, répondais-je en lui souriant également.

Elle vient vers moi et me sers dans ses bras, elle a deux cafés dans les mains et m'en donne un.

-Oh mon dieu merci tu me sauve, rigolais-je.

-Je t'en prie ma belle. Comment tu vas ?

-Ça va merci.

Elle me sourit tendrement et j'ai l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle maman, elle est très maternel avec moi.

-Julie, on est dimanche tu devrais êtres avec ta famille et profiter d'eux. Pas avec moi ici à l'hôpital.

-Pas question je reste jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Antonio.

Je secoue la tête en souriant face à son comportement, on discute un peu et mon ventre se mets à gargouiller.

-Ça te dit que j'aille te chercher quelques chose à manger ?

-Ça te dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout, elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte. J'en est pas pour longtemps.

Elle referme la porte et je décide de fermer les yeux pour me reposer un peu.

 _Point de vue d'Antonio_

Je viens de descendre de l'avion, je récupère ma valise et me dirige vers le parking. Je prend le temps de rallumer mon téléphone que j'avais éteint pour le voyage, je vois que j'ai un message de Julie.

 _De Julie_

 _Salut, ne t'énerve pas mais Madie ne voulais pas que je t'en parle avant que tu ne sois rentré. Elle est à l'hôpital, elle s'est fait agresser mais elle va bien, elle est dans la chambre 321._

Je bloque quelques secondes en voyant le message puis me mets à courir vers la voiture, je monte dans celle ci et active les sirènes de police pour aller plus vite.  
J'arrive à l'hôpital et je cherche la chambre de Madie, je la trouve et me précipite vers celle-ci quand je vois tout à coup Julie en sortir. Elle me stoppe avant que je ne rentre dans la chambre.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? L'agressait-je.

-J'ai respecté son choix Antonio, alors calme toi.

-Excuse-moi, me détendais-je. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passer ?

-Elle a appelée le poste hier matin et à demander à me parler, quand j'ai répondu elle était totalement paniquée et m'as dit qu'elle l'avait tuer. J'ai pas tout compris alors je suis aller chez toi avec des officiers, on a du défoncer la porte pour rentrer et dans la cuisine on à retrouver le corps d'un homme avec un couteau dans la poitrine et Madie recroquevillée dans un coin et dans un sale état. Ce type c'était Bryan Mayers, son ex qui l'a battue, il a était libéré pour bonne conduite il y a quelques semaines. Il l'a battue et étrangler et... Il a aussi essayer de la violer... Puis avec ses dernière force elle s'est libéré et l'a tuer.

Je suis choqué, je m'assis sur un des siège dans le couloir et mets ma tête dans les mains. Je n'aurais jamais du partir, j'avais promis que je prendrais soin d'elle et qu'il ne lui arriverais plus rien tant qu'elle serais avec moi. Tout ça c'est de ma faute, je sens la main de Willhite dans mon dos.

-Je peux aller la voir ?

-Bien sûr, mais elle va peut être avoir des mouvements de recul étant donné ce qui s'est passer. C'est la réaction qu'elle a eu avec Kelly en tout cas à ce que m'as dit Gabby.

Je hoche la tête lentement et frappe à la porte.

-Entrez, entendais-je de l'intérieur.

Je pousse alors lentement la porte et rentre. Ce que je vois me donne les larmes au yeux, elle est dans un sale état et tout ça à cause de moi.

 _Point de vue de Madison_

Je vois Antonio passer la porte et la refermer derrière lui. Il reste à me fixer sans oser avancer, puis se décide finalement à le faire. Bizarrement cela ne me dérange pas et je le laisse faire. Il est à coter du lit et me fixe en silence les yeux rougis.

-Est ce que tu va bien ? Me demande-t-il inquiet.

Je hoche la tête les larmes aux yeux et me jette à son cou, il resserre notre étreinte, j'ai la tête dans son cou tout comme lui dans le mien.

-Je suis désolé Madie, si j'avais était là il ne te serais rien arriver, murmure-t-il.

Je me dégage alors de lui et le regarde dans les yeux.

-C'est pas de ta faute, ce malade aurait trouver un moyen de toute façon...

Il prend la chaise et la rapproche le plus possible du lit avant de s'asseoir dessus et de prendre ma main dans la sienne.

-Maintenant je te lâche plus, souri-t-il doucement.

Le silence régna ensuite mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant, bien au contraire, c'était très rassurant. Julie débarqua tout à coup dans la chambre et Antonio lâcha ma main directement. Elle m'a ramener une boite énorme de donuts que nous mangeons tout ensemble quand un médecin arrive pour me donner les résultats de mes examens.

-Bonjour, comment ça va Madison ?

-Beaucoup mieux, encore quelques douleurs mais c'est supportable, mentais-je.

-Très bien, les résultats sont bons, vous pouvez sortir des maintenant en signant ses papiers, me dit-il en me tendant des feuilles.

Je les signes directement et lui rend.

-Je vais vous prescrire des anti-douleurs, passer prendre l'ordonnance à l'accueil avant de partir. Prenez soin de vous, me sourit-il avant de sortir.

Antonio se lève et m'aide a descendre du lit.

-Je vais récupérer ton ordonnance en attendant que tu sois prête, on se rejoint en bas ?

-D'accord.

Antonio sors de la pièce et je rassemble mes affaires avec l'aide de Julie.

 _Point de vue de Antonio_

Je sors de la pièce et rattrape rapidement le docteur en l'interpellant.

-Je peux vous aider ? Me demande-t-il surpris.

-Oui j'ai une petite question, est ce que vous avez fait un test de viol sur Madison ?

-C'est confidentiel Monsieur, je ne peux pas vous répondre.

Je fouille dans la poche intérieur de ma veste et sors mon insigne pour lui montrer.

-Ne m'obliger pas à vous arrêtez, lui dis-je calmement.

-Vous n'avez rien contre moi.

-Je trouverais bien une raison en chemin, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Je vois. Nous n'avons pas fais le test.

-Pourquoi ? Vous auriez dû selon le protocole.

-Elle a refuser, et quand une patiente majeur refuse on ne peut pas l'y obliger. Maintenant si vous permettez, j'ai du travail.

Je le remercie, et me dirige vers l'accueil ou Madie et Julie me rejoignent rapidement. Je dis au revoir à Julie et je la remercie d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Madie la serre longuement dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir.

On est rentrer à la maison depuis environ une heure, Madie est au téléphone avec Carter et j'attends qu'elle descende pour lui parler. Ce qu'elle fait quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'assoit alors à côté de moi sur le canapé et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Madie... Je peux te poser une question ? Mais il faut que tu me promettes de me dire la vérité.

-D'accord, me répondit-elle en se redressant et me regardant un peu hésitante.

Je me mord la lèvre et passe ma main sur mon visage avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que Bryan t'a violée ?


	15. Chapter 15

_-Madie... Je peux te poser une question ? Mais il faut que tu me promettes de me dire la vérité._

 _-D'accord, me répondit-elle en se redressant et me regardant un peu hésitante._

 _Je me mord la lèvre et passe ma main sur mon visage avant de la regarder dans les yeux._

 _-Est-ce que Bryan t'a violée ?_

Elle me regarde quelques secondes les sourcils froncés avant de me répondre.

-Non, il a essayer mais non... Me dit-elle la tête baissée.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Madie... J'ai parler au médecin et il m'as dit que tu n'avais pas fait le test.

-Je n'es pas voulu leur faire perdre du temps à eux comme à moi. Tu as ma parole Antonio il n'a pas fait ce que tu crois, je te le promets.

Elle a reposer sa tête sur mon épaule et a pris ma main dans la sienne.

-Comment tu te sens Madison ? Demandais-je doucement.

-J'en est assez, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'arrive tous ça ? La mort de mon père, l'affaire Jason Clark, le fait que je ne peux même plus vivre dans ma propre maison qui d'ailleurs à était brûlée, la tombe de mes parents et maintenant ça. Je suis fatiguée Antonio, que ce soit moralement ou physiquement...

Je resserre la pression sur sa main et la caresse avec mon pouce.

-La roue tourne, tu seras heureuse Madie je te le promets. En tout cas je ferais tout pour.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux et me sourit doucement.

-Merci, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, me dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

-J'ai quelques chose pour toi, ça va peut être te remonter le moral, en tout cas je l'espère.

 _Point de vue de Madison_

Il se lève et monte à l'étage pour redescendre presque aussitôt une main dans le dos. Il revient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-La police à retrouver ça dans les décombres de ta maison.

Il me tend alors une grande boîte en métal, légèrement abîmée par les flammes mais je la reconnais tout de suite. Les larmes me montent au yeux et je la prend lentement les mains tremblantes.

-C'est la boîte de souvenir de mon père, souriais-je émue. J'avais complètement oubliée son existence.

Je l'ouvre et découvre en premier une photo de ma mère toute souriante au côtés de mon père souriant lui aussi.

-C'est ma mère, dis-je a Antonio en lui montrant la photo.

Il la regarde quelques secondes avant de me la redonner.

-Tu as la même bouche et le même sourire qu'elle. Et aussi la même intensité dans le regard, mais pour le reste tu es le portrait cracher de ton père.

Je rigole légèrement, il a raison, ma mère était brune presque noire au yeux marron avec la peau assez bronzé. Mon père lui était Espagnol mais n'en avait pas du tout l'air, il avait la peau très clair et les cheveux roux tout comme sa barbe.

-C'est vrai, Travis en revanche est son portrait cracher. C'est pour ça qu'on ne se ressemble pas du tout.

-Comment étaient tes parent ?

-J'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir de ma mère, j'étais très jeune quand elle est morte. Mais je me souviens de son sourire qui ne la quitter jamais et de son amour pour nous, elle nous disait qu'elle nous aimer tout les jours sans exception. Elle était magnifique... Mon père lui était quelqu'un de bien, un homme intègre et un modèle pour nous. Il a était anéanti par la mort de ma mère mais il a vite relever la tête pour s'occuper de nous. Il n'as jamais voulu se remettre avec quelqu'un d'autre, pour lui ma mère était l'amour de sa vie.

Je souris nostalgique et continue de fouiller dans la boîte pour en sortir d'autre photo, une de ma mère et moi sur ses genoux ou je dois avoir environ 3 ans. D'autres de nous quatre ou de Travis et moi. En dessous de ses photos deux peluche, un singe et un lapin, je les prends dans mes mains et sourit.

-C'était nous doudous à Travis et moi quand nous étions petit.

-Ils les à garder ? Demande-t-il étonné.

-Je suis aussi étonnée que toi, j'en savais rien.

Je remarque ensuite une petite chaîne en or assez fine avec une croix en or également comme pendentif. Je la prend délicatement dans ma mains et place le pendentif dans ma paume pour l'observer de plus près. Derrière est écris en tout petit "Dieu n'oublie jamais les siens". Ma mère était très croyante contrairement à mon père.

-C'était celle de ma mère, murmurais-je en la caressant du bout du doigt.

-Je ne la connaissais pas mais je suis sur qu'elle aurait aimée que tu la porte, me dit-il en prenant le collier de ma main pour l'accrocher autour de mon cou délicatement.

Il me sourit et je lui rend directement, je le serre dans mes bras.

-Merci pour tout ça, ça m'a fait du bien.

-C'est normal, sourit-il. Et maintenant est ce que ça te dit de rester dans ce canapé toute l'après-midi à regarder la télé et manger de la glace ?

-Je trouve que c'est une super idée.

Nous sommes donc installés depuis un bon moment devant une émission de télé-réalité totalement idiote mais qui nous fais beaucoup rire avec leur expression remixer et leur problème d'extension capillaires existentielle.

Nous sommes ensuite montés nous coucher vers 23h45, Antonio s'est rapidement endormis contrairement à moi. Il est 3h et je n'es toujours pas dormi malgré la fatigue qui pourtant est bien présente. Je pense beaucoup trop, et je n'arrive pas à m'enlever certaines images de la tête comme celle du corps de Bryan se vidant de son sang devant moi. Je frissonne à cette pensée et d'un coup Antonio se retourne et place un de ses bras sur mon ventre. Je me blottis alors un peu plus contre lui et ferme les yeux pour enfin réussir à m'endormir.

J'entends mon réveil sonner et je saisi rapidement le téléphone sur la table de nuit pour de pas réveiller Antonio. Il est 6h30 et la nuit à était très courte et j'ai eu le sommeil agité, je me lève le plus discrètement possible et descend à la cuisine. Je sors fumer une cigarette très rapidement à cause du froid glacial et me fait ensuite un café, une fois celui ci en main je m'apprête à m'asseoir mais me stoppe devant l'endroit où était le corps de Bryan, je le vois encore comme si il était toujours là. Je reprend mes esprits en entendant la douche se mettre en marche, je m'assois donc et prend une pomme ainsi qu'un peu de raisin dans la corbeille posée sur la table et prend mon petit déjeuner rapidement.  
Antonio descend quelques minutes plus tard et déposé un baiser sur ma joue avant de s'asseoir avec son café à côté de moi.

-Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

-Plutôt bien, encore quelques douleurs mais c'est supportable, souriais-je tout en prenant mes comprimés pour la douleur.

-Tant mieux alors, tu devrais te dépêcher tu vas être en retard.

Je regarde l'horloge qui affiche déjà 7h30 et me lève à toute vitesse pour monter à l'étage, je prend des affaires et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage, tant pis pour la douche, je me brosse les dents, m'habille d'un jean et d'un t-shirt blanc basique. Je termine en m'attachant les cheveux d'une queue de cheval avant de retournée dans la chambre ou j'enfile rapidement une paire de baskets blanche et noire ainsi que ma veste en cuir doublée d'une fourrure bien chaude. J'attrape mon sac à main et descend les escaliers rapidement, arriver en bas je me mets à la recherche de mes clés et de mon téléphone.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? Me dit Antonio en me montrant mon portable et mon trousseau de clés.

-Tu me sauves, souriais-je en lui prenant des mains. Merci.

Je range mon téléphone dans la poche arrière de mon jean et garde les clés en main puis me dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

-Déchire tout !

-T'en fais pas pour ça, rigolais-je. A ce soir.

Je lui fais un signe de la main et sors de la maison pour monter dans ma voiture et me diriger vers l'académie. Il est 7h55 et je viens de me garer sur le parking, je descend et cour vers le bâtiment, je me dirige vers la salle où tout le monde est déjà assis. Je cherche une place ou m'asseoir et remarque une place libre à côté de Carter qui a du gentiment me la garder, je le rejoins donc sous les regards et les murmures des autres élèves.

-Salut, soufflais-je.

-Wow il t'a vraiment pas louper. Tu vas bien ? Demande-t-il inquiet.

-Ouais tant fais pas ça va.

Un sergent fais son entrée dans la salle pour nous féliciter d'avoir réussi les premières épreuves avant de nous demander de nous diriger vers les vestiaires. Arrivé la bas on nous distribue des tenues de sport, un débardeur très moulant ainsi qu'un legging de sport, des baskets et une veste, tout ça avec un logo de l'académie. Pour les garçons un short, un marcel et les mêmes chaussures ainsi que la même veste que nous. On se change dans des vestiaires séparer des garçons puis on retrouve notre instructeur dehors.

-Tout le monde est la ? Ok, alors vous allez me faire cinq tour de stade et au pas de course. Aller c'est parti !

On se mets donc tous à courir, je donne tout pour faire parti des premiers à terminer. Je remarque l'instructeur prendre des notes à chacun de nos passage devant lui, je finis mes tours de stades dans les premiers accompagnée par Carter et un autre garçon blond aux yeux clairs et plutôt grand. Nous nous désaltérons en attendant que tout le monde est finis est avant de se diriger vers un grand gymnase.  
L'instructeur forme ensuite des groupe de deux pour nous entraîner au combat rapprocher et surtout pour voir notre niveau, je suis donc en binôme avec un certain Ryan Gibson, un brun musclé aux yeux presque noirs. Je retire ma veste et me mets en position.

-J'ai pas envie de te faire mal alors je te conseille de te laisser faire, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Oui bien sûr compte là-dessus, répondais-je ironiquement avec un grand sourire.

Il me balance son point dans la figure que j'évite de justesse, je lui saisi le bras et lui tord dans le dos avant de lui mettre un coup derrière le genou pour le forcer à se mettre à genoux. Mais il me saisi de son autre bras et me balance par dessus lui, je suis au sol avec lui sur moi mais je lui mets un coup de boule et retourne la situation. Il est stabilisé au sol un bras dans le dos et l'autre par terre et je suis assise sur lui, il tapote le matelas avec sa main pour me faire signe de le relâcher. Je me lève et l'instructeur vient nous voir.

-Bon combat tout les deux, bravo Alvarez.

Puis il écrit sur son carnet avant d'aller voir d'autres personnes. Je tend la main à Ryan pour l'aider à se relever.

-D'accord je m'incline t'es plutôt douée, sourit-il.

Il me sourit et me tend une bouteille d'eau que je saisi directement, je bois un peu et repose la bouteille à mes pieds.

-Bah alors Gibson, tu t'es fais mettre KO par une femme battue, entendais-je ricanait dans mon dos.


	16. Chapter 16

_Il me sourit et me tend une bouteille d'eau que je saisi directement, je bois un peu et repose la bouteille à mes pieds._

 _-Bah alors Gibson, tu t'es fais mettre KO par une femme battue, entendais-je ricanait dans mon dos._

Je me retourne pour voir qui a dit ça et voit le grand blond de tout à l'heure qui rit à sa propre phrase.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Bah quoi ma grande, je t'es vexée ? Il y a que la vérité qui blesse.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prend ?

-Une femme battue par son mec ne sera jamais flic, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner et de laisser ta place à quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est pour moi la phrase de trop et je me dirige vers lui énervée pour lui en mettre une mais Carter me retiens et m'entour de ses bras. Je suis hors de moi et je bouillonne littéralement.

-Lâche moi, je vais lui mettre une raclée à cet abruti, criais-je.

-Bah viens je t'attends.

L'instructeur arrive, se mets entre nous et me regarde en premier.

-Alvarez on se calme ! Haussa-t-il la voix.

Je souffle un grand coup et me détend. Je fais signe à Carter qu'il peut me lâcher, ce qu'il fais doucement au cas ou il faudrait recommencer.

-Quand à toi Alexander, encore une réflexion comme ça et tu iras t'expliquer avec le commandant. Je me suis bien fais comprendre ? Lui demanda-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

-Oui monsieur, répond-t-il en levant les mains innocemment, un sourire scotché sur le visage.

-Aller maintenant tous en ligne, vous me faites 30 pompes et 30 abdos. Pour toi Alexander ce sera le double, ça te fera les pieds.

Je vois tout à coup son sourire disparaître et il souffle de mécontentement. Je le regarde un sourcil relevé et avec un grand sourire sadique avant de me mettre à notre exercice. Une fois terminé je me laisse tomber sur le dos exténuée, je n'es plus l'habitude de faire autant de sport et les douleurs dans mon dos et mon épaule me font un mal de chien.

-Très bien vous pouvez aller déjeuner on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Ryan et Carter me rende chacun une main pour m'aider à me relever. Je remarque que tout les autres on déjà quitter le gymnase, je récupère ma veste, l'enfile et on se dirige vers la sortie l'instructeur toujours à regarder Alexander terminer son exercice.

Je suis installer à une table de la cafétéria avec Carter et Ryan avec qui j'ai fais connaissance et qui est très sympa. Je vois Alexander passer dans l'allée et me lancer un regard noir.

-Mais c'est qui ce type ? Il est comme ça avec tout le monde où il a juste une dent contre moi ? Demandais-je à mes amis.

-Lui c'est Calvin Alexander, le fils du maire de Chicago, c'est pour ça qu'il se croit tout permis et qu'il pense que tout lui est dû. Et il est désagréable avec pas mal de monde mais c'est vrai que toi il a l'air de te détester. Me répond Ryan.

-D'accord je vois le genre, déclarais-je en prenant une bouchée de mes légumes.

-T'occupes pas de lui c'est un crétin, me dit Carter.

Je hoche la tête tout en mâchant, j'entends mon téléphone sonner dans la poche de ma veste. Un numéro inconnu m'appelle, j'hésite à répondre puis décroche finalement au bout de quelques sonneries.

-Allô, dis-je hésitante.

-Salut ma belle.

-Travis ! Je suis trop contente de pouvoir te parler.

-Moi aussi Maddie. Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, très bien même, mentais-je.

-Maddie... Je sais que tu me mens.

-Qui te l'as dit ? Soufflais-je.

-Antonio, tu compter vraiment me cacher ça ?

-Je sais pas Travis... Je voulais pas t'inquiéter.

Il est en train de me faire la morale depuis deux bonnes minutes quand tout à coup quelque chose me vient à l'esprit.

-Attend, tu lui a dis quoi à Antonio ?

-Que je t'avais envoyé chez lui pour que tu sois en sécurité et que apparemment c'était pas le cas.

-Non attend, tu n'y es pas du tout, si Antonio n'était pas la c'était pour une bonne raison.

-Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir laquelle ? S'énerva-t-il.

-T'es pas sans savoir ce qui c'est passer à Détroit après notre départ, quand Antonio l'a appris il a pris un jour de congé et un billet d'avion pour pouvoir aller régler tout ça. Je lui en suis très reconnaissante et tu devrais l'être aussi, m'énervais-je

-J'en savais rien...

-Ça m'étonne même pas, t'as pas du lui laisser placer un seul mot quand tu l'as eu au téléphone. Ecoute Travis, soufflais-je. Je sais que tu veux me protégée et je te remercie de ce que tu as fais pour moi jusque là mais je t'assure qu'Antonio prend vraiment soin de moi. Je suis sur que tu comprends qu'il ne peut pas passé ses journées avec moi, il a son travail et je ne peux pas le suivre partout comme son ombre. Je peux pas m'arrêter de vivre Travis...

-Je sais Maddie... Je suis désolé, je vais m'excuser auprès d'Antonio. Je dois raccrocher, fais attention à toi.

-Toi aussi... Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Madison

Je raccroche à contre cœur et remarque Ryan qui me fixe.

-Ça va ? Me demande-t-il inquiet.

-Oui... c'était mon frère, il est militaire alors c'est un peu dur mais ça va, souriais-je.

Le repas terminé nous sommes sortit et Ryan et moi avons pris le temps de fumer une cigarette tout en faisant connaissance. Puis nous avons enchaîner avec encore de l'entrainement physique et une séance de tire sur cible. Je suis dans les vestiaires avec les autres filles, je sors de la douche et m'habille rapidement, je me dirige vers mon casier, l'ouvre et commence à brosser mes cheveux quand je vois une petite blonde s'approcher de moi.

-Je viens m'excuser pour le comportement de Calvin, c'est vraiment un crétin je suis désolée.

-Euh c'est sympa mais t'es pas sa mère et je pense qu'il est assez grand pour venir s'excuser lui même, ce qui m'étonnerai beaucoup d'ailleurs.

-En fait je suis sa sœur, c'est mon jumeau. Je trouve qu'il s'est mal comporté avec toi alors voilà...

Elle me fait un petit sourire et retourne à son casier à côté du miens. Je m'en veux de lui avoir parler comme ça, après tout elle ne m'as rien fait.

-Attends, je suis désolé de t'avoir parler comme ça. Tu n'y est pour rien excuse-moi. C'est juste que ton frère est un con.

-T'en fais pas c'est rien je comprend, je dirais même un gros con quand il s'y mets, rit-elle.

-Je m'appelle Madison mais tu peux m'appeler Maddie, souriais-je en lui tendant la main.

-Je sais qui tu es, tout le monde ici le sait. Moi c'est Nina, répond-t-elle en serrant ma main.

-Comment ça tout le monde sait qui je suis ?

-Il y a beaucoup de fouine dans cette promo dont mon frère, ils ont fait quelques recherches et ont découvert que tu étais un petit génie et que c'est pour ça que tu arrive seulement maintenant. Et aussi ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques jours... Avoue-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Je comprend mieux sa réflexion alors...

-Bon Nina tu te magne le cul !

-En parlant du loup, souffle-t-elle. Je dois y aller, a demain.

Elle me sourit, me fait un signe de la main auquel je répond et s'en va rejoindre son frère. Je termine de me préparer et retrouve Carter et Ryan qui m'ont gentiment attendu. On rejoint le parking en discutant, on se dit à demain et je prend la direction de la maison.

J'arrive et ouvre la porte d'entrée, j'entend Antonio discuté dans la cuisine. Je monte dans la chambre déposer mes affaires sur mon bureau et redescend. Je m'allonge sur le canapé et ferme les yeux, je suis fatiguée de ma journée et si je m'écouter j'irais me coucher tout de suite.

-Ecoute Severide je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je te promet rien.


End file.
